A Different Life
by HeartlandLB
Summary: This story contains Heartland characters in a different setting. The events are purely fictional and do not depict any events from previous episodes of the TV series. I hope you enjoy the story, and I look forward to reading your comments. A big thank you to my beta, beth-is-rainpaint. Without her attention to grammar and punctuation, my stories would not be readable.
1. Chapter 1

Spartan reared, pawing at the mountain lion that sprang from the cliff. Amy tried to stay on his back but his jerky movements made it impossible. She went flying backwards, taking the full force of the hit on her spine. Her entire body went numb, and she couldn't move. Everything faded to darkness.

She awoke to the smell of sterile hospital filling her nostrils. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't feel anything from her neck down. A strange halo-like apparatus made from metal surrounded her head, holding her neck and body ridged. She tried to remember what happened, but she didn't. The tears stung her eyes. She was scared.

Ty walked into the doctors' entrance, punching the up button on the elevator. He was greeted by his assistant when the doors opened.

"Good morning, Dr. Borden; how was your weekend?" she asked.

"It was good; thanks for asking, Jane. Anything happen around here that I should know about?"

"It was a quiet weekend, doctor. Nothing much to report."

Ty nodded and sat down at his desk, opening his laptop to get started on the many emails he knew would be waiting for him. He scanned his inbox, looking for anything unusual, when one caught his eye.

It was from a colleague he'd worked with before. She was working in a small hospital in the town of Hudson now. Opening the email, he began to read about a young woman who had a spinal injury from a fall off a horse. Her spine had been damaged, and she was paralyzed from the neck down. Looking at the MRI that was attached to the email, he reached for his phone.

"Jane, will you get Dr. Virani at Hudson Memorial Hospital on the line for me, please?" She responded and his phone rang back almost immediately.

"Tricia, how are you? Been a while since we talked. I'm looking at the MRI of the patient you sent me—Amy Fleming. Any changes in the case since she was brought in?"

"Ty, it's great to hear your voice. How have you been? I just finished rounds, and the patient is reporting a tingling sensation in her right hand this morning."

They talked for a while longer and decided Amy should be flown to Calgary for further evaluation. Ty said he would make the arrangements and would let Tricia know what his thoughts were after his initial exam. Tricia thanked him and hung up, knowing he was the right man for the job.

Dr. Ty Borden was a very well-known and respected surgeon in the field of spinal injuries. Everyone who knew him knew that he was a conscientious man who cared about his patients. He took the time to research how the patients lived their life before their accidents. He not only did ground-breaking surgery but also worked closely with his team of physical therapists to rehabilitate each patient to the fullest.

Amy had never been in a helicopter before, so it was a little frightening. She would be excited if she could look out the window, but that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't sure why she had to go to Calgary in the first place, but she trusted Dr. Virani, so she tried to relax.

The flight took just thirty minutes, and they landed on the rooftop at the hospital. The sun was shining brightly as they wheeled the gurney to the elevator. They took her to a very lovely private room and got her settled in. Everyone on staff was very friendly, making sure she was comfortable.

"Amy, I'm Dr. Borden. Welcome to Calgary. How are you feeling this morning?"

Her eyes turned to see a tall, dark-haired young man looking down at her. Their eyes locked. Neither spoke, mesmerized for what seemed like hours. The connection was broken by the sound of a nurse entering the room.

Amy cleared her throat. "Hello, I'm Amy Fleming, but I guess you already know that." A smile curled the corners of her mouth. "Other than the fact that I can't move, I'm doing great. How about you?" she asked sarcastically.

He smiled, not able to take his eyes off her. Something in her blue eyes held him captivated. Her smile was soft, even if he did detect a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Ty could feel the color rising in his face as she stared back at him waiting for an answer.

"Umm, yes, I guess that would be a bit perplexing. Any tingling in your arms or legs?" he asked, looking at her chart.

Amy could see he was a bit flustered, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Did I say something that upset you—it's Dr. Borden, right?"

"No, of course not. Are you in any pain right now?" he asked, not looking directly at her. She said a little, and he instructed the nurse to administer a shot to ease her discomfort.

Amy hated needles, and her voice quivered when she asked him if there was something other than a shot they could give her.

It was Ty's turn to smile. "Sure, we can try the pill form first to see if that helps ease the pain. However, it takes a while to get into the system. Shots enter the blood stream faster."

His eyes met hers. There it was, the feeling he couldn't explain coming over him again. He felt like a kid, all his defenses melting as her blue eyes captivated him.

The nurse watched in amusement as the usually very professional Dr. Borden fell speechless under the spell of his new patient.

Amy blushed, turning her head away and feeling foolish for not being brave enough for a shot. Her anger took control. She was frustrated for being in this position in the first place making her lash out. "Fine, just give me the damn shot then," she spat out.

Ty, stepped back, surprised by her reaction to his words but understanding where her frustration was coming from. "It's okay, Amy. Lots of people don't like needles." He nodded at the nurse to administer the shot as he watched Amy fighting off the urge to cry. He felt bad for her and wanted so badly to reassure her, but she wasn't ready to hear that just yet.

He took a breath and explained that as soon as she was comfortable, they would take her down for an MRI. He wanted a different angle than the one that had been done in Hudson. "Get some rest, Amy; you've had a busy morning. I'll be in to see you later."

He made his way back to his office. Shutting his door, he went over and stood staring out the window.

What was it about this woman that got through all his defenses? He'd always been able to keep his patients at arm's length, not allowing his emotions to cloud his judgment. But Amy Fleming was different. It was like she could see into his soul, and it unnerved him. All the walls he'd put up to protect himself had crumbled with one look in her eyes.

He turned to the sound of a knock on the door. "Come in," he responded, sitting down at his desk.

"Dr. Borden, I thought you would want to know that they're doing the MRI on your patient now. The results should be in your email within the hour," Jane said.

"Thanks, Jane. Oh, could you get me some back ground on Ms. Fleming—what she did for a living, where she lives, things like that. I want to know how she lived her life before the accident." He didn't look at Jane as he spoke. He didn't want her to see the concern he had for this patient.

"Sure, I'll get right on it." Smiling to herself, Jane closed the door behind her. It was true what the other nurses had told her. Amy Fleming, whoever she was, had gotten through Dr. Borden's wall, and Jane was thrilled.

She had been with Dr. Borden—Ty—since he came to Calgary and the hospital. She knew enough about him to know he had been hurt deeply by someone, maybe a former lover, to the point that he wouldn't let himself go there again. He buried himself in his work, making a career for himself as a well-known surgeon. Maybe this Amy Fleming was the person who could help him move on in his personal life.

The next morning, when he walked into Amy's room, there were so many beautiful flower arrangements that he could hardly find his patient. "Morning, Amy. Wow, it looks like a flower shop in here!" He smiled as he tried hard not to make eye contact. She didn't answer him right away, trying to control the tears. Her lack of response made him look at her, and his heart melted, seeing the tears running down her cheeks.

He moved closer to her bedside, his hand instinctively reaching out to wipe the tears from her cheek. "Everything okay, Amy? Are you in pain?"

She turned to look up as his bright green eyes, seeing his compassion. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, Dr. Borden. I'm in the middle of a pity party right now." She sniffed back her tears.

He continued to wipe the tears away, lost in her gaze. "It's okay; you're entitled to a few tears every now and then, but I have some news that I think might help. Okay if I share it with you?" He smiled at her.

She smiled through her tears. "Yes, please. I could use some good news right now."

Suddenly he realized he was still touching her cheek. His hand retreated to the clipboard as he went over and turned on the monitor. He raised the head of her bed just enough so she had a better view.

He pulled a chair over to the side of the bed, sitting down so he was more on her level. He flipped slowly through the images on the monitor and explained what they each showed of her spine. He talked to her with ease, like a person he had known all his life, not as a surgeon to a patient. She made him feel different, and he couldn't explain it. His enthusiasm came through as he told her he was sure he could get some of her feeling back with surgery.

She watched his face as he talked, hearing his voice reassuring her that there was hope—that there was a chance she wouldn't be totally paralyzed forever. The feeling was so overpowering that she started crying again.

He stopped, their eyes connecting again, and he could barely stop himself from leaning over and kissing her cheek. His thumb brushing away the tears as his green eyes searched hers.

"Why more tears? Did you hear what I said, Amy?" His eyes were full of concern.

"Yes, I did, and they're happy tears, Dr. Borden. How soon can we get started?" Her eyes showed her trust in him.

He laughed, relief showing on his face. "I'll start the process today. We need some other tests done to make sure your body can tolerate the surgery. If everything checks out, then we'll get you on the schedule. Is that fast enough for you?" His eyes smiled at her.

Her eyes closed, breaking the connection, but her head moved just a bit for him to see her nod. He placed his hand on hers. "I promise, Amy, I won't let you down."

He left the room, walking to the nurse's station and filling out the forms on the computer to get all the tests done to ensure that he could proceed with Amy's surgery. He walked back to his office with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

Shutting his office door, he stopped dead in his tracks. What had he done? This was a patient! He had almost kissed his patient! How had he let that happen? He broke his own rules. You never get involved with a patient, ever!

Jane knocked on the door, waiting to hear a response to enter. When she didn't, she knocked again and slowly opened the door. "Dr. Borden," she called out.

Ty looked up, coming out of the daze. "Jane, sorry, I didn't hear you knock. What do you need?" he asked.

"I have the information you requested on your patient." She handed him the envelope.

"What patient?" he asked, half reaching out for the envelope, distracted.

"Amy Fleming."

He froze, his hand in midair. "Ahh, just lay it down and I'll look at it later."

She placed it on the corner of his desk and turned to leave the room.

"Jane, please hold all my calls this afternoon. Thanks."

She left the office, concerned and confused. This wasn't the Dr. Borden she knew. Something was wrong.

He reached for the envelope and then stopped himself. He needed to take a step back from this case; he was getting way too involved. The right thing to do was to hand it off to another surgeon, but what needed to be done to help Amy was his specialty. How could he not do this for her? He'd made her a promise.

He took the envelope and walked over to get a cup of coffee before making his way to the couch. Sitting down, he opened the envelope and reached in to take out its contents. A newspaper clipping fell out on the floor.

Reaching down to retrieve it, he stopped. There in the photo was Amy Fleming, the headline reading "World-Famous Horse Trainer."

Picking it up, he began to read the article about a young girl who had been offered the chance of a lifetime to travel the world with a prince as his team's trainer. The article told of her success with the team and making a name for herself among the rich horsey set.

As he read on, he tried to imagine the woman he knew as Amy being in that setting, and it didn't match. The Amy he knew was down-to-earth, a country girl through and through. He put the article down, looking for her bio.

Reading through it, this was the woman he knew, the real Amy Fleming. The woman he saw when he stared into her captivating blue eyes. The woman who had managed to bring down all his defenses with just one look.

He had feelings, ones he hadn't had for another person in a long time. Suddenly realizing he was falling in love with Amy Fleming, and he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty had avoided Amy all day, not really knowing how he would explain to her that he couldn't do her surgery. Waiting until visiting hours were over and the hospital was settling down for the night, he stopped to pull her chart from the nurse's station. The night nurse asked if he needed anything. He smiled but shook his head.

Walking towards her room, he wondered if she would still be awake. How was he going to tell her? He'd made a promise, and now he was going to break it.

He entered her dimly lit room, walking quietly up to her bedside. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He didn't want to wake her, but he needed to tell her so she had time to absorb the news.

His hand reached to brush her cheek, stopping in midair when he realized what he was about to do. He took a step back, turning to leave when her eyes fluttered open, a smile lighting up her face.

"Hey, where have you been, Dr. Borden? " Her blue eyes mesmerized him again. He stood speechless, his mind completely blank.

"Earth to Dr. Borden! Are you okay?" she asked, frowning.

"Ah, yes, Amy—I mean Ms. Fleming. I need to . . . " His voice trailed off as he couldn't recall what he wanted to say. His phone vibrating in his pocket snapped him out of the trance, and he backed out of the room.

He took the call, which was nothing important. He stood in the hall, trying to pull himself together and collect his thoughts. He told himself to be a professional; he hadn't crossed the line with this patient, so he needed to suck it up and do the right thing.

Entering the room again, he stayed at the end of her bed, knowing the halo she had on would restrict her line of vision. Clearing his throat, he began by explaining the procedure, keeping his demeanor very professional toward her.

Amy listen intently, getting concerned with his abrupt change in bedside manner. When he was done talking, he asked her if she had any questions.

"Just one," she said. "Everything okay? You sound so serious. Did I say something to upset you?"

He looked up to see her eyes focused on him. He felt bad, but he had to keep his emotions in check. "No, Ms. Fleming, you didn't. I just want to make sure you understand what's about to happen to you tomorrow, is all."

"Believe me, I do, doctor," she said bluntly, closing her eyes, not wanting him to see the fear and her tears.

He groaned, knowing he'd upset her. She needed his support right now, and he was acting like a doctor who didn't care about the patient's needs at all.

Walking up to the side of her bed, he touched her hand, hoping she would look at him. When she didn't, he begged, "Amy, please open your eyes and look at me."

Her eyes opened, starring into his.

Ty took a deep breath, knowing he could jeopardize everything. "Amy, I can't explain what it is about you or the way you make me feel. But I could lose my job or worse, jeopardize your health, if I allow my feelings to take control. I have to remain professional. Are you sure you want me to do your surgery, Amy?"

Amy nodded slightly, her eyes softening. "Ty, your eyes are the windows to your soul. They betrayed you the first time you brushed my tears away. I understand, but you're the only person I want to do this surgery. You made me a promise, and I'm holding you to it."

He smiled, knowing she was right. "Okay then, I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep, Ms. Fleming."

"I will be here. Dr. Borden." She smiled at him.

Dropping her chart off at the desk on the way out, he asked the nurse to make the change to Amy's surgeon.

She smiled. "Already taken care of, Dr. Borden. Have a good night."

He turned, giving her a questioning look, but was too tired to ask.

He had a hard time falling asleep, worried about the surgery and the promise he'd made. What if he couldn't make Amy better? Would it hurt their chances of taking their relationship further? Would she hate him?

When he finally fell asleep, it was anything but restful. The morning came early. Ty had to be at the hospital by 7, and Amy had to be prepped for surgery. He waited to see her until they brought her down to pre-op. She was a little groggy from the shot they'd given her.

"Morning, Amy. How you feeling today?" he asked.

"Wonderful!" she stated rather loudly. He laughed, knowing the drugs were affecting her. But she caught his eyes and whispered something, forcing him to lean down to hear her.

"No matter what happens today, I know you're the right man for the job, Ty. Oh, and don't stare too long at my ass, or everyone will know."

He blushed. "Amy!" He hoped no one had heard her. Standing tall and taking a deep breath, he moved the curtain back to walk out and hand the chart to the nurse. "Okay, let's get this show on the road," he said as they headed off to the surgical floor.

The next time he saw her, she was under sedation, lying naked on the table. His mask hid his smile as her words echoed in his ears. Clearing his head, he focused on his job.

The surgery was long and more involved than he'd initially thought. But it went well, and she was taken to recovery to wake up. He gave the nurse instructions to notify him when she was awake, which was not unusual for Dr. Borden. All the staff knew that with the type of surgery he performed, he wanted to know what the patients were feeling soon after they awoke.

It took Amy almost two hours to come out of the anesthesia—a little longer than normal, but not uncommon. She was moving her head more now that the halo was gone, and he was concerned. He had the nurse give her a little something to help relax her. He knew it would slow down her waking up, but he was okay with that. She was breathing on her own and responding to stimuli, so he wasn't concerned.

Standing next to her bed, he felt her hand touch his. He looked down to see her blue eyes open and a smile on her face.

"Hey, how you doing, Amy?"

She squeezed his hand, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can move my arm." Her voice was full of emotion.

"I see that. How about the other arm? Can you move that one for me?" He walked over to that side of the bed. He watched her struggle, and her smile faded.

"I can't. It won't move," she said, a look of utter devastation on her face.

"Amy, look at me." He got her to focus on him. "It's okay. Remember, I told you it might take some time. Your muscles are weak from not being used. You need to be patient, okay?"

She nodded, relaxing her arm. Patience was a virtue that Amy had little of these days. "Okay, I will try to be patient," she managed to mumble.

Ty laughed, taking her hand. "Can you feel my hand touching yours, Amy?"

Her eyes grew wide, the smile returning to her face. "Yes, yes! I can feel your hand! Oh, I love you."

He blushed, looking up at the nurse.

"Don't worry, Dr. Borden, it's the medication." The nurse winked at him.

"Get some rest, Amy; I'll be back to see you when they move you to your room."

He wasn't sure she heard him; her eyes were already closed.

It was several hours later when she was finally alert. She let her eyes adjust to the dim light before scanning the room for him. With the halo gone, she could raise and move her head, which made it much easier to see where she was looking.

"Dr. Borden? Ty? Are you here?" she asked.

He looked up to see her moving. Getting up from his chair he made his way over to the bed. "Hey, take it slow, Amy. How you feeling?"

Her words were slightly slurred. "Dr. Borden, has anyone ever told you that you are a fantastic surgeon?"

Ty laughed. "Well not so much in those words, Amy. But thank you." He checked her pulse.

She was using her right arm, her dominant hand, which he figured would work soon after the surgery. The left hand, he was somewhat concerned about.

"Amy, I need you to try using your left arm for me, please." He gave her an encouraging smile.

She nodded, taking a deep breath and concentrating on moving her left hand. It came off the bed about an inch before it dropped.

His smile never wavered, letting her know she was making progress. "That's good, Amy. With some physical therapy, it'll get stronger over time, and you'll gain more control over it. Try it one more time for me, please."

This time she moved it just a bit further before it dropped. "Sorry, it takes a lot to move it. It feels really heavy." Her eyes showed her disappointment.

"Hey, you're doing great for being out of surgery just four hours. Don't be disappointed. Everything comes with time and patience."

She kept her eyes focused on him and laughed. "You don't know me very well, Dr. Borden. Patience is something I have very little of."

"Really? I don't believe that for a minute, Ms. World-Class Horse Trainer. I bet it takes a lot of patience to get a 1,000-pound horse to listen to you."

She turned her head to look at him, surprise showing in her eyes. "How do you know I work with horses?

"I do research on all my patients, Amy. I want to know how they lived their lives before their accidents. That helps me understand how to best help in rehabilitating a patient. You're famous, and it didn't take me long to find that out." His Borden smile glowed.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm famous. But I do have a reputation as a horse trainer—or horse whisperer, as some people refer to my talents." Her smile faltered. "At least, they did before the accident."

He took her hand in his. "You will again, Amy. It'll take hard work and determination, but I know you can do it. He hesitated. "I would like to be a part of that process, if you want me there."

"Yes, Ty. I'd like that very much."

"Just remember, patience, Amy. Slow and steady, okay?" She was going to be a difficult one to work with, but he was looking forward to the challenge. "Oh, and Amy, I want you to use that button for the pain, too. Don't be a hero. Your body needs time to heal, and you need to stay quiet." He kept himself from touching her cheek.

She nodded, closing her eyes. She was tired, and it didn't take long for her to drift off again. Ty stayed until he was sure she was asleep and then gave the nurse instructions to give her some more pain medication and to call him if she had any problems during the night.

"Yes, I will, Dr. Borden. Now take your own advice and go get some sleep."

Ty walked toward his office, thinking back to when he'd first met Amy. It had only been three weeks, and they hadn't even managed to go out on a date, but he knew he was falling in love with her.

There was something about her eyes and her ability to see into his heart and soul. He hadn't even seen her standing up, but it didn't matter. Even if she spent the rest of her life in a wheel chair, he would be there for her.

He decided to stay at the office, pulling out the sleeper sofa. Kicking off his shoes and removing his dress shirt, he lay back on the bed. The next thing he remembered was the sound of his phone ringing. It was the nurse telling him Amy was in trouble.

Grabbing his shoes and white coat, he headed for the elevator. When he reached the nurse's station, they filled him in on what was going on and what had been done up to this point. "She's having an allergic reaction."

He heard the code blue call. He sprinted down the hall to her room.

"Amy, don't you leave me," he yelled as he grabbed the paddles off the cart. "Charge to 360 joules."

Her body came off the bed with the jolt from the paddles, but the heart monitor continued to flat line. "Clear," he yelled and shocked her again. The faint sound of her heartbeat registered on the monitor. He sighed, handing the paddles to the nurse.

"Amy, just relax and breathe, okay? We're giving you a shot of epinephrine to help you. You're having an allergic reaction to the pain medication."

Her eyes were wide with fear, her pulse racing, and she was gasping for breath.

He held the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. "Amy, it's going to be okay." His hand squeezed hers.

"Please, don't leave." Her voice was just a whisper.

His eyes held her focus. "I'm right here, Amy. I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

Ty scheduled a meeting with the hospital chief of staff concerning Amy. He explained that she lived over an hour away from the hospital. The physical therapy she would need was a daily treatment, making it impossible for her to go home.

He explained his plan to offer his apartment as a place for her to stay after she was discharged. The COS asked him some very pointed questions, and Ty was honest with his answers. It was recommended that Dr. Borden remove himself as her doctor, insuring that no laws would be broken.

On the night before her discharge, Ty explained everything to Amy, hoping he could convince her to move in to his apartment after leaving the hospital. It was close to the hospital, where her physical therapy would be.

Amy was reluctant at first, but after much deliberation, she realized it would be for the best right now. His apartment was big and had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The hardwood floors made it easy for her wheelchair to move around on, and it was like having her own space.

Ty had contacted her sister, Lou, asking Lou to pick up whatever Amy needed and to come visit with her sister and check out his apartment.

Lou being Lou had gone to Victoria's Secret for new underwear. Amy had never seen such beautiful undies. It made her feel pretty, a foreign feeling at this point in her life. Her outer clothes mainly consisted of stretchy yoga pants and t-shirts, allowing the range of movement she would need for her therapy.

Lou helped her get settled and attended some therapy with her to see what it involved before heading back to Hudson. Watching Amy in the chair was difficult, but she could see the determination in her sister's eyes.

Amy was making great progress with her arms, but her legs were a different story. She hadn't said anything to Ty, but she was losing hope that she would ever be able to walk again.

Their relationship had moved forward. They spent evenings together, cooking and watching old movies on TV. Sometimes they just cuddled by the fire. Ty was being patient, not wanting to push her.

He didn't know what her love life had been like before the accident, and she hadn't mentioned anything about the tour he'd read about. Actually, he didn't really know much about her personal life, but it didn't matter; he was falling more in love with her every day.

Two months had passed, and everything seemed to be working well with the arrangement—until Amy had a really bad day at therapy. Instead of waiting for Ty at the hospital like she normally did, she caught a cab home.

"Amy, I'm home," he yelled as he put his stuff down on his desk. She didn't respond, and he went to find her. The door to her bedroom was open just a crack, and he could see her lying on the bed. He heard her sniff and knew she was crying.

He pushed the door open, quietly entering her room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he rubbed her back.

"Hey, you okay?" She moved away from him. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"I'm paralyzed, Ty! I can't walk! I'll never be the kind of lover you deserve!"

Her words caught him off guard. Had he heard her right? Did she say lover? "Amy, I've never wanted anything more than to be with you." He leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

She hesitated, not sure if she should respond. But her body took control, her lips pressing hard against his. Her hands pushing him flat against the bed.

Ty was surprised. Did she want him as much as he wanted her?

Amy wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling herself over on top of him. The feel of his body pressing against hers made her keenly aware of her own need.

Ty was struggling, wanting to take control and slow this down a bit. He didn't want to push or make her do anything she was not comfortable with.

Their eyes met. Her face flushed. He touched her cheek. "Are you sure, Amy?"

Her hands were hot as they moved across his body, making him quiver with excitement. No longer able to ignore the sexual tension between them, Ty took control, making her body respond to every touch of his hands, every kiss of his lips. He awakened feelings in her she didn't think were possible anymore.

Afterward, she lay in Ty's arms, snuggled up to his body. Her fingers drew random patters across his chest. She felt so content, so in love. He made her feel like a woman, laying to rest her fear of ever being able to make love or feel the way she did.

"Amy, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm not sure I can put it into words, Ty. I never dreamed I could feel this way again. I never allowed myself to imagine that someone would want to be with me in that way."

Taking a breath, she looked up at him. Her eyes searched his. "Please be honest with me, Ty. Was it okay for you? Was I the kind of lover you deserve?"

His hand brushed across her cheek. "Oh, Amy, you're so much more. I'm so lucky to have you in my life! You have no idea what you do to me. I think we both know how we feel about each other. And I've tried not to push, giving you the time you needed to adjust to the events in your life that brought us together. But I can't deny my feelings anymore. I love you, Amy."

Her eyes met his, his conviction of his love for her so clear. "Ty, I know you love me. I've known for a while now, and I'm grateful for that. But I'm not sure how I'll fit into your life. I'm confined to a wheelchair. I might never walk again. You're young and so attractive and could have any woman you choose." Her voice cracked with emotion.

He caressed her skin, placing kisses everywhere as he made his way to her lips. Stretching out on top of her, he rolled over on his back, bringing her with him.

"God, Amy, don't you see how beautiful you are?" He kissed her. "I can't explain what you do to me every time you touch me, every time your eyes meet mind. I love you."

She buried her head into his chest, taking a deep breath before asking, "Dr. Borden, you're a surgeon. You've seen lots of women's bodies in your line of work. Do you really expect me to believe you?"

He never said a word. His lips moved to her ear and nipped on it, moving down her neck to suck on her sensitive spot. She closed her eyes, trying hard to fight his advances.

After a few minutes, he had her breathless, hearing her moan when he stopped.

"Do you believe me now, Ms. Fleming?" He squeezed her ass. "Or do we need to make love again to convince you?" His Borden smile was plastered across his face.

Her hands pushed up on his chest, feeling him beneath her. A cheeky smile was on her face.

"My only concern is that you don't react to any other women like you are to me right now, Dr. Borden."

He pulled her down, kissing her passionately, rolling her over on her back.

"You have nothing to worry about, Amy." His next move spoke louder than any words.

….

They had been living together for months now. Her physical therapy was going well. She could move her legs some, but she had a long way to go before there was any hope she would walk again.

After dinner one night, they were relaxing on the couch. His arm rested around the back of her shoulders. Ty could sense that something was bothering her. He pulled her into him, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Amy, you're awfully quiet tonight. What's wrong?" He looked down at her.

"You know me too well, Dr. Borden." Ty knew that when she addressed him as Dr. Borden, she was avoiding answering his question.

"Amy, don't shut me out, please." His eyes searched hers.

"I got a call from Lou today. She wants me to come home for a visit. My grandfather isn't doing well, so I need to go back to Hudson. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Hey, no need to apologize. It's your family, Amy, and your home. You've been away for a while now. So, when do we leave?"

She turned to look at him. "We?"

"I want to go with you, Amy, if you'll let me. I would love to meet the rest of your family."

She hadn't planned or even thought about Ty going with her. "You would take time off to go with me?" Her eyes searched his.

"It'll take me a day or so to rearrange my schedule, but yes, I want to go. Besides, I don't think I could manage on my own without you." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled. That was true. They'd become inseparable. Other than his hours at the hospital, they were always together. She would even stay in his office, waiting for him after her physical therapy sessions. Jane had convinced her to be a volunteer for the children's ward, because she spent so much time at the hospital.

"Okay, I'll call Lou back in the morning and tell her we'll be arriving this weekend, if that's okay with you?" She looked up at him.

"Sounds like a plan." He hugged her tightly.

It seemed like forever since Amy had been back home. It would be strange seeing her family again—even more so for them to see her. The fact that she was in a wheelchair now would be hard for her as well as for them.

Lou hadn't told her much about her grandfather, so she didn't know what to expect. She knew he was getting on in years, but she didn't think he was old. He always did his fair share of work around the ranch, his wife Lisa always scolding him for doing too much. But Grandpa wasn't willing to give up on anything. She was pretty sure that's where her own determination came from.

The day was sunny and warm as they headed out of Calgary for the hour plus drive to Hudson. As they left the city behind, her thoughts were of the countryside and how beautiful the mountains were from the front porch of Heartland. She was nervous, not knowing what to expect from her family.

Ty looked over at her. She was twisting her hands and biting her lower lip. He could tell she was nervous and was glad he'd come with her. He knew this was going to be hard for her, but maybe more so for her family. It was going to take them a while to adjust to seeing her in a wheelchair.

Reaching over, he took her hand in his. "You nervous?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, a little. But you knew that, didn't you?" She smirked at him.

"Yes, I could tell. This is your family. Amy. They love you no matter what, okay?" She nodded, knowing he was right. But what he didn't know was how nervous she was about seeing the horses again.

As they drove under the Heartland sign, her heart leaped into her throat. All her memories came flooding back at once, and she couldn't stop the tears.

Ty stopped the car, reaching over to pull her into his arms. "Hey, I'm here, Amy. You're not alone, remember?" He held her tight, rubbing her back.

"I know. It's just—there are so many memories, and I'm not the same person, Ty. I don't think I can handle their pity," she sobbed.

"Amy, you don't know how they're going to react. They know you're in a wheelchair; the only thing different is actually seeing you in that chair. Don't assume they're going to pity you. They love you, so just let them."

She nodded. "Why do you always know what to say to make me feel better, Dr. Borden?" She smiled at him.

"I don't, Amy. I just love you, and I want you to be happy. So I'll do what it takes to make you happy." He kissed her softly.

"Thank you. I love you too, and I can't wait for my family to meet you. Let's do this." She smiled that smile, the one met just for him.

He held her hand, put the car in gear, and continued up the drive. The ranch coming into view, he pulled up to the fence and parked the car. Getting out, he stretched his legs and then hurried around to help her out.

"Let me do this, Ty, please. I need to do this for me."

He nodded his head and backed away, knowing how strong willed she could be. "You are on your own my love." He walked away from the car. He took a good look around but kept one eye trained on her, just in case.

Amy took a deep breath. "I can do this." She unbuckled the seat belt and pulled her chair over close to the seat. Her arms were strong from months of therapy, and she lifted herself into the chair. Rolling back, she shut the car door, going over to where he was standing.

"Amy, this is beautiful. The view of the mountains is majestic."

She had forgotten how beautiful it was, taking a moment to really look at it.

This was Heartland, her home, and it was truly beautiful. As she turned her chair, she caught a glimpse of a horse out in the field. The memory of the accident flashed before her eyes.

Ty looked to see what she was staring at. A horse. Now it made sense to him. It wasn't her family that had her worried. It was being back around horses.

Reaching down, he took her hand. "Hey, it's going to be fine."

She nodded, turning her face up to see his green eyes smiling at her. "You are my rock, Ty." She squeezed his hand.

She let him push her to the porch, wondering how this was going to work until she saw the ramp. Her eyes filled with tears as Lou came out the door to greet them.

"Welcome home, Amy. It's so good to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

Lou bent down to give Amy a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to have you home." She smiled at her little sister. After giving her a minute to collect herself, she turned to Ty. "Dr. Borden, nice to see you." She reached out to shake his hand.

Ty smiled. "Hi, Lou. Please call me Ty."

The door flew open and out ran Katie. "Auntie Amy," she yelled, launching herself into Amy's arms.

"Katie, be careful," Lou said, reaching to pull her off Amy.

"It's okay, Lou. I'm fine," Amy said, hugging her niece. "Katie, wow! You've grown since I saw you last. How's school going?"

"It's good! I have a boyfriend. His name is Abraham," Katie replied with a big smile that revealed her two front teeth missing.

Ty and Amy both laughed, making Katie look over at him. "Who are you?"

Ty bent down to her level. "Hi Katie, I'm Ty. Nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out to her.

Katie smiled, taking his hand. "Are you Auntie Amy's boyfriend?" she asked.

"Katie!" Lou said. "Remember your manners." She looked over at Ty. "Sorry, she's in this phase of inquisitiveness about boys and girls and all that goes with it."

"No worries, Lou," Ty responded. "Yes, Katie, I'm your Aunt Amy's boyfriend." He placed his hand on Amy's shoulder.

Lou watched as Amy's smiled brightened and she reached up to squeeze his hand.

Katie was still on Amy's lap when Amy looked at her and said, "Hang on, Katie, what say we go in the house and see the others. Okay?" Katie giggled, holding tight to her aunt, as Lou reached for the door and Ty guided her chair through the opening.

They entered the kitchen to see Lisa busy making coffee and putting out some snacks for everyone.

"Amy!" Lisa leaned down giving Amy a big hug. "Oh, honey, I'm so glad you're home!"

"Thanks, Lisa; it's good to be home."

Lisa turned toward Ty. "Hello, I'm Lisa Stillman, Amy's grandfather's wife, and you must be Dr. Borden." She shook his hand and winked at Amy.

"Nice to meet you, Lisa, and please, call me Ty. People only call me Dr. Borden at the hospital or when they're mad at me." He gave Amy's shoulder a squeeze. Their eyes locked, holding each other's gaze, and Lisa and Lou could see the love that passed between them.

"Why doesn't everyone go into the front room and get comfortable, and I'll bring in the snacks," Lisa said.

Katie jumped down from Amy's lap. "Can I help, please?"

Lisa smiled and took the little girls hand. "Of course, you can." They headed back to the counter.

Amy wheeled her chair into the living room. A strange feeling came over her as she approached the massive stone fireplace. This was her home. But somehow it felt different. She glanced around the room, remembering so many memories and expecting to see her grandfather.

She turned to ask where he was when the screen door opened, and she heard his voice.

"Amy, honey, where are you?" he called out, as he came into view. The tears welled up in her eyes as he came toward her.

He fell to his knees, his strong arms enveloping her in his embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent and letting him hold her.

"Grandpa, it's so good to see you." She hugged him tightly.

Jack was lost in the moment, not able to speak. He held her tight, happy that she was back home, even if she was in a wheelchair. After a few minutes, he released his hold and really looked at her. "How you doing, Amy? You okay?" He could see the tears in her eyes as she nodded her head.

"Yes, Grandpa. I'm doing okay. I have a new set of wheels, but I'm learning to live with them. How are you?" she asked, giving him the once over.

"I'm fine, Amy, never better. Why do you ask?"

They both turned to look at Lou and Lisa, giving them a look, but before either could respond in their own defense, Ty walked over to Jack.

"Mr. Bartlett, I'm Dr. Ty Borden. Nice to finally meet you." He extended his hand.

Jack accepted Ty's hand and the help he offered to get him back on his feet. Then he looked at Ty and really shook his hand. "Yes, it's about time I got to meet the man that helped my granddaughter. Thank you," Jack said sincerely.

Ty smiled. "It was my pleasure. Your granddaughter is something special." He looked over at Amy, who was trying hard to hide her blushing cheeks.

"How about we all gather around the table for some lunch," Lisa said.

Amy looked up to see the table all set and tons of food prepared. "Lisa, I thought you said it was just snacks." She pretended to frown, but she wasn't able to hide her smile.

"Well, you had a long trip here, and its lunch time. So, let's eat." Everyone laughed and made their way to the table. Amy took her usual place next to Jack. Ty slid in beside her and squeezed her hand under the table.

Amy looked around the table; everyone was there but Georgie. Looking across at Lou, she asked, "Where's Georgie? Shouldn't we wait for her?"

"No. Georgie won't be joining us for lunch. She's at trick-riding practice right now," Lou said.  
Lisa started passing the food around, and everyone enjoyed a great meal, asking lots of question about Amy's life in Calgary. The only one at the table who knew Amy was currently living with Ty was Lou. So, when the question came up as to where she was living, Amy hesitated.

"Amy's staying at my apartment right now. I live close to the hospital where she goes for her physical therapy. I have a two-bedroom, two-bath unit, which works out perfectly since I can take her and bring her home each day."

Amy watched her grandfather's face, but Jack just smiled and nodded, surprising the heck out of her. She'd expected to have to defend herself, but nothing more was said. She relaxed and give Ty's knee a gentle pat under the table, expressing her gratitude.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, everyone falling into their own routine after lunch. Ty pushed Amy around the yard, exploring the ranch but avoiding the barn. Ty could sense her uneasiness and didn't want to push her.

After dinner, the subject of where everyone would sleep came up. Ty figured it would be an issue with her grandfather, so he'd made arrangements for him and Amy so as not to cause a problem.

"No need to worry; I have a house reserved for us for the next couple of days. I didn't want to impose on your hospitality, Jack." Jack raised an eyebrow with the word us but didn't comment.

They said their goodbyes and headed out to the car. Ty helped Amy in, seeing she was exhausted. She didn't fight him and slumped down into the seat as he put her chair in the trunk.

She was quiet on the ride, not really paying attention, until they turned into the gates of Fairfield.

Sitting up, she asked, "What are we doing at Fairfield, Ty?"

He smiled that cheeky Borden smile of his and said, "This is our place for the next few days, Amy."

She laughed. "Really? And just how did you manage to arrange this?"

"Lisa Stillman and a colleague of mine go way back, so it wasn't a problem." He patted her leg.

In the middle of the night, the sound of a horse whinnying woke Amy up. It took her a minute to clear the sleep and figure out where she was. Turning to look at Ty, she tried to imagine her life without him. He was her lifesaver, her rock, and she was so thankful that he'd come with her.

She touched his cheek, brushing her lips softly across his. "I love you."

Ty stirred, responding to the feel of her lips and reaching to pull her body into his. His hands running over her skin awakened her need, sending her senses into over drive.

She was breathless, her body still trembling with pleasure as she moved her legs. She bit her lip, trying hard not to scream, but she couldn't stand the pain.

Ty bolted upright. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"My leg! It hurts so bad." The tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Where does it hurt? Your calf or up in your thigh?" he asked.

"My thigh. It's really tight. It's nothing like I've had before."

He jumped out of bed, grabbing her hands. "Amy, stand up." His eyes locked with hers.  
Grimacing, she looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Stand up on your legs." He pulled on her hands.

She stood up, feeling the muscles start to loosen up as she limped around. They stood facing each other, completely naked. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh, Ty," she sobbed.

"Look at you! I knew you would get here. You did it, Amy."

Her hands cupped his cheeks, slowly moving into his arms.

"I could never have done it without you, Ty." Her eyes were so full of love.

She was asleep beside him, his hand resting on his waist. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, watching her sleep. She was cute when she was sleeping. Ty had never imagined it was possible to love someone as much as he loved Amy.

The next morning, they spent a short time down at the paddocks, checking out the mares and their foals before leaving for Heartland. Ty watched her interact with the horses, seeing her love for these majestic animals.

Their time at Heartland went by quickly, Ty wanting to talk with Jack before they left. He asked Jack about Amy's life before the accident, needing to know how big a role the horses played. He knew some of what had happened, but he also knew he couldn't force her.

Jack shared some of Amy's life up to this point: the loss of her mom when Amy was fifteen and the gift they'd shared, the conversation he and Amy had had recently—how she'd confided in him that she could never ride again. Not only had she been hurt, but she'd lost her beloved horse, Spartan, in the accident. She always felt like Spartan was her last connection with her mom, and his death turned her whole world upside down.

Jack tried to understand her feelings and to reassure her. He knew deep down that horses would always be a part of her life. Maybe she would never ride again, but somehow, some way, she would always be connected to horses.

He asked Ty to be patient with her. He could see the love they shared, but he wanted to make sure his granddaughter was happy. She'd been through so much at such a young age. Ty assured Jack that he wanted the same for Amy—and then asked him one more question.  
…..

They'd been home a few weeks, Ty spending many hours at the hospital, making up for the time he'd taken off. He hadn't seen much of Amy, leaving her for long stretches of time.

Amy had been working extra hard at physical therapy since Ty had been busy at work. She hadn't yet told him that she could now stand and walk short distances on her own.

It was later than usual one night, and he still wasn't home. Her mind began to question why he was gone so much lately, letting her fear take control of her feelings.

Ty had lost interest in her. Maybe she'd just been a challenge for him to conquer and make better before moving on to someone new who needed his help. She was getting upset and more depressed by the day, and it was starting to show.

Ty was in his office working late when Jane walked in without knocking. He looked up, surprised that she was even there, knowing the hour. "Jane, I thought you would've gone home by now."

She looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm about to leave, but can I say something, Dr. Borden?"

"Ah, sure. What's on your mind?" He had the feeling he was going to find out anyway even if he'd said no.

"Why are you still here? Haven't you noticed the change in Amy since you've been home?"

He stopped to think. "I don't know what you're referring to, Jane. Amy's fine."

"Oh, really! I remember a woman whose smile used to light up the world—a woman who would wait patiently for you each day to return to your office—a woman who couldn't hide her love for her man. You! Have you seen that woman lately, Dr. Borden? Where is Amy? Let me guess. She's sitting at home alone—again."

Her words hit hard. Ty had to admit he hadn't seen much of her the past few weeks. He'd been coming home late and leaving early, forcing her to take a bus or cab to and from her therapy sessions. He hadn't even asked her how her sessions were going.

Had he managed to screw up their relationship? Amy was the love of his life. He swore, remembering his promised to Jack that he would make her happy.

"Thank you, Jane." Grabbing his phone and laptop, he headed for the door. "Oh, and plan on me being late tomorrow morning, if I come in at all."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a miserable night out; it took Ty longer than usual to get home. When he arrived, it was late, and he knew she would probably be sleeping. His heart sank, seeing their bed empty, knowing she was upset with him.

Walking down the hall to her bedroom, he stood at the door contemplating if he should knock or just enter. Finally, he decided to knock so as not to startle her.

"Amy, you awake?" he asked softly. She didn't respond, and he pushed the door open a crack. The bed was empty. Ty flipped on the light, frantically searching the room. He opened the closet door—all her clothes were gone.

Where was she?

He walked back to the living room, his eyes scanning the room, stopping on her chair sitting in the corner. A folded sheet of paper lay in the seat. Walking closer, he saw it was addressed to him.

Dear Dr. Borden,

I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. I wouldn't be where I am today without your help and support. I know I owe you more than I can ever repay, and I am truly sorry for that. I'm grateful for your generous hospitality while I was recovering. I've progressed to the point now where I believe I can stand on my own and move on with my life. I'm leaving this chair as a small token of my appreciation. Maybe the next patient you take in will be able to use it.

Thank you again for all you did for me.

Sincerely,

Amy Fleming

Anger and fear overtook him. He had made her feel used, like inviting her to stay in his apartment was common practice for him. Didn't she see how hard he had fallen? He loved her!

He looked at the clock. It was late, but he had to know if she was there and safe.

"Jack, it's Ty. I'm sorry to call you so late, but I need to know if Amy's at Heartland. Please tell me she is there and safe?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Yes, Ty, she's here. She's a mess, but she's safe and sleeping right now. What the hell happened?" he asked.

He let out a sigh of relief. "It's my fault, Jack. I'll be there tomorrow. Please don't tell her I'm coming."

Jack sighed. "Okay, Ty. But you need to fix whatever's wrong. You promised me you'd make her happy."

"Thank you, Jack, and I'll keep my promise. See you in the morning." He hung up the phone, taking a deep breath. He was going to make this right. He couldn't lose her!

….

The morning sun shone brightly through her window, making her question where she was. Then it slowly came back to her. She was home, at Heartland, without her wheelchair and Ty. She'd managed it all on her own, except she'd pushed too hard and now her legs hurt like hell.

Everyone had been great last night, not asking a lot of questions, but she knew that wouldn't be the case today. How was she going to explain to them that she was going to be living at Heartland from now on? But worst of all, how was she going to manage being around the horses?

Ty rented an SUV, not wanting to risk getting stuck in the bad weather. Lucky for him, the weather had passed through in the night, the roads clear leaving Calgary. But as he neared Hudson, not so much. He took his time, not wanting to slide off the road. He called Jack to say he was on his way.

Jack was sitting in the kitchen enjoying his coffee and reading the paper when Amy walked out. He noticed she was limping and a little wobbly. "Morning, Amy. How you feeling this morning?"

"Morning, Grandpa. I'm fine, a little tired. I'm not used to my old bed." She smiled at him. She held on to the chairs as she made her way over to the counter. Her legs were weak and uncooperative, but she didn't want her grandpa to notice.

As she reached for a box of cereal, her left leg gave way, but she caught herself, grabbing the counter. Her other leg, struggling to hold all her weight, crumbled beneath her. Just when she thought she was going to fall flat on her face, she felt arms around her, scooping her up.

"Ty," she gasped, her eyes meeting his.

"I got you, Amy." He pulled her in for a hug and nodded at Jack as he carried her down the hall to her room. After placing her gently on the bed, he shut the door and turned to ask, "First off, are you okay?" Searching her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. What are you doing here, Ty?" she asked defiantly.

"I love you, Amy. I'm so sorry for not being there for you these past few weeks. I made you think my work is more important, and I hurt you. Please, can you give me a second chance?" His eyes pleaded with her.

Damn it! She couldn't stay mad at him. Her eyes filled with tears. Ty used his fingers to raise her chin and lock eyes with her. "Amy, I love you so much. I can't explain how scared I was last night when I didn't know where you were. Please, don't ever do that again." His voice shook.

She was sobbing. "Ty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I was angry and my imagination took over. I kept imagining you with another woman, one who can walk," she whispered.

His arms drew her in, rubbing her back. "Oh, Amy, I could never be with another woman!" He wiped away her tears. "I love you more than life itself." Kissing her trembling lips.

Jack stood at the door, hesitating to knock. "I don't want to interrupt you two, but breakfast is getting cold."

"Okay, Jack, we will be right out." Ty smiled and scooped Amy into his arms. "No more walking for a while, Ms. Fleming. Understand!"

Amy shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Really, Ty, I can walk." She nodded at him.

"I see that, but doctor's orders!" he said, kissing her lips to stop her protest.

"Ok. Patience, I know." Making him laugh.

"Morning, Aunty Amy. Why is Ty carrying you?"

"Morning, Katie. My legs are tired this morning, and I have orders from Dr. Borden that I need to rest them for a while." She smiled at him.

Ty sat down in the chair, bringing her with him. He kissed her cheek, pulling out her chair and carefully sliding her off his lap. Their eyes locked, and everything else faded away but the two of them, lost in the moment.

Her family was quiet, watching the magic happening between them. Jack finally cleared his throat to bring them back to the present.

"Ah, sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to show up uninvited this morning. But I needed to make sure Amy was okay, and I apologized to her for being a complete jerk," Ty said, looking around the table.

"What's a jerk?" Katie asked. Everyone laughed.

"You're always welcome Ty," Jack said. "Let's eat."

The day went by with Ty and Amy enjoying sitting by the fire, playing with Katie, and talking with different members of the family. They were planning on leaving in the morning, but Mother Nature had different ideas.

A massive storm dumped several feet of snow in the area, making the roads impassable. Even with the SUV Ty had rented, it wasn't safe to travel. They weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Ty hadn't brought much with him in the line of clothes, so Jack loaned him a pair of sweats and some nice, warm socks. The house stayed somewhat warm with the help of the fireplace, but with no electricity, it was chilly, and with no hot water, it was cold showers.

Ty sent a text, hoping it would get through to Jane, and settled into enjoying the time spent with Amy and her family. He didn't want to cause any problems with Jack and offered to sleep on the couch. But Jack told him he was okay with him sharing a room with Amy, if for no other reason than to stay warm.

They spent time cuddled up on the couch reading to Katie and in front of the fireplace playing board games, like Candy Land. Ty was truly enjoying it, as it was a taste of family life he hadn't had in a very long time. It made him think about what he wanted down the road with Amy.

He helped Lisa and Lou in the kitchen, even to the point of making a complete dinner for everyone one night. His spaghetti sauce was a winner with everyone, and they begged him for the recipe. Ty wasn't willing to share just now; after all, he wasn't a member of the family—yet.

He worked with Amy on her therapy and allowed her to walk some each day, building up the strength in her legs. But he kept her walking to a minimum just so he could carry her. He never let on that her chair was in the back of the SUV.

It was Saturday when the plow finally came through, and not long after, the electricity came back on. He was thankful as he really needed to get back to the hospital. He had a surgery scheduled for Tuesday.

They spent their last night at Heartland enjoy each other, cuddling in bed, talking about their hopes and dreams for the future, and finally falling asleep in each other's arms.

The morning sun shone brightly on the snow-covered mountains. It was tough for Ty to leave all this beauty behind. But it was time to return to the city. He knew what he really wanted in his life, and she was sitting right next to him.

Amy was silently relieved that she hadn't had to face her fear of being around horse's.

On the drive back, he talked to her about the upcoming surgery he'd scheduled on Tuesday. It took her by surprise because he never discussed his patients with her. But she could sense this patient was different.

Her insecurities started to creep back in until he asked her if she would come with him to meet her. She looked over at him, her eyes questioning. "Why do you want me to meet this patient? I don't understand."

"You'll understand when you meet her. Will you come with me?" His eyes sincere.

"Yes, Ty, if you want me to." She trusted that he would never ask her to do something that would hurt her.

They arrived home to a warm apartment and showers with hot water. She started down the hall to her room when he reached for her hand. Pulling her into him, he kissed her passionately.

"Why waste water when we can shower together?" That cheeky Borden grin covered his face. She slapped his arm but let him lead her to his bathroom. The water was warm and inviting, and she let it run over her shoulders and down her back.

Ty's hands soft and soothing as he lathered her body up, making her moan as his lips nibbled on her neck, stopping at all her sensitive spots. She was breathless, her legs weak.

He carried her to the bed, his hands gliding over her damp skin, working her body up to that final peak, when nothing else existed but the two of them and the love they shared.

She was lying on her stomach, the sheet just covering her ass. Her long blonde hair flowed across her back. Her breathing slow as he watched her sleep, thankful she was back home with him.

He made his way into the bathroom, letting the hot water run over his muscles. His eyes closed as he envisioned Amy. She was beautiful, the picture of a perfect woman. He loved her more than he ever thought possible. He was going to make her his wife, if she would have him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. Looking over at the clock, he realized it was way past dinner, and they didn't have much in the kitchen to eat. He finished his shower and made a call to the concierge's desk, ordering room service.

After slipping into his sweatpants and t-shirt, he pulled out his laptop, checking for any urgent emails that needed answering. He was in the middle of typing a reply when the doorbell rang.

Making his way to the door, he opened it and motioned for the young man to bring the table into the living room. He was just thanking the waiter when he heard Amy ask, "Ty, did I hear the doorbell?" She walked into the living room completely naked and rubbing her eyes. Both men turned at the sound of her voice. Amy finally looked up to see the waiter starring at her, his eyes popping out of his head and his mouth hanging open.

Ty tried hard to muffle his voice but burst out laughing as she shrieked and ran back into the bedroom. The young man in shock. Ty guided him to the door, handing him a rather large tip, and gently pushed him out into the hall.

Making his way into the bedroom, he found her with her head in her hands. "Oh, my god, what was I thinking?" She shook her head.

Ty walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. His lips attacked her neck. "Don't worry. I doubt you scarred him for life." He laughed.

She punched his arm, giving him a look of disgust. "Really, Ty! You think this is funny. I'll never be able to show my face in this building again."

He kissed her cheek, raising his eyebrows and grinning. "I'm pretty sure your face isn't what he'll remember, Amy."

"Come on, dinner's here, and I'm starving." Squeezing her ass as he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy went to the hospital with Ty the next day. She was a little on edge, wondering why Ty was so adamant about her meeting his patient.

Ty pushed her down the hall, giving her hand a squeeze of encouragement as they entered the room.

Her eyes scanned the room, noticing the stuffed toys and the pink blanket lying on the end of the bed. The patient lying in it was a little girl. Her blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail. She appeared to be sleeping as they approached the bed.

"Hi, Mandy. How are you feeling today?"

Mandy's eyes flew open, a big smile crossing her face. "Dr. Borden," she said, excitement in her voice, "I'm a little scared. Is the surgery going to hurt?" Her big blue eyes looked up at him. The moment tugged at Amy's heart strings, seeing the special connection Ty had with Mandy.

"It will a little, Mandy. But remember, you're going to be asleep, so you won't feel anything. You'll be given some pain medication too, so you'll be comfortable."

Her eyes caught sight of Amy.

"Who's that?" she asked, looking past Ty to stare at Amy.

"This is Amy, my girlfriend. I wanted you to meet her because she went through the same surgery you're going to have. She can answer any questions you have better than I can."

Ty reached for Amy's hand and gently pulled her chair closer, giving Mandy a better view.

"Hi Mandy, it's nice to meet you." She smiled at the little girl.

"Hi," she said shyly. "Will I be in a chair like hers after surgery?" She returned her gaze to Ty.

Noticing a pink horse sitting in one of the chairs, Amy interrupted. "Do you like horses, Mandy?"

Mandy's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Oh, yes, I love horses. I have a brown one and a blue one and Sparkle, the pink one."

Amy smiled, realizing all the horses Mandy was referring to were stuffed. "Wow, that's a lot of horses to take care of. Do you do that all by yourself?" she asked.

Ty took a step back, watching the bond between the two start to form. He saw a light flicker in Amy's eyes as she told Mandy about the horses at Heartland. The love and compassion she had for those animals was coming through.

He was surprised when she mentioned Spartan, watching the sadness come over her. She hadn't talked about horses, especially Spartan. But Ty knew that the loss of her beloved horse still left a huge void in her heart that only time could heal.

….

Mandy's surgery went well, and the bond between Amy and Mandy grew stronger each day. Amy was fantastic with the little girl, helping her to get past her fears and going to therapy with her. It was good for Amy too, as her legs still needed strengthening as well.

They were sitting at home one night after a very tough day for Mandy, and Amy asked him, "Where are Mandy's parents, Ty? I've never seen any parent figure around her."

"That's because there are none. Mandy's an orphan. She lives at the orphanage just outside of Calgary. The hospital is taking care of all her expenses, and my surgery fees are free."

"Oh, Ty, that poor little girl—to go through all of this without the love and support of a parent." Her eyes blinked away tears.

He reached around her shoulder, pulling her into him. "She has you, Amy. She sees your love and support every day." He kissed her forehead.

Turning to look at him, she smiled. "That's why you ask me to meet her, isn't it, Dr. Borden?"

His bashfulness was so endearing. He tried hard to hide his feelings and be professional when it came to his patients. But she knew the real Ty Borden. He had a heart of gold, and Mandy had captured it.

She kissed him passionately, her hand running across his chest sending shivers down his spine. His body reacted instantly. He stood up, scooping her into his arms. His lips locked on to hers as he carried her towards the bedroom.

The love they shared was like a fine wine to him, so intoxicating he could never get enough. She took his breath away. He doubted he could even breathe anymore without her, and he had no intention of putting that theory to the test.

This weekend would be their first anniversary, and he had plans to make this the first of many more to come.

…

Ty had arranged a spa day for Amy, telling her he had something special planned for the evening. She was excited, constantly begging him to share his secret. Ty just smiled and said she would know soon enough.

When she arrived back at the apartment, there was a big box with a card sitting on the entry table. She eagerly opened the card to read.

Amy, you are the love of my life.

I can't wait to see you in this tonight when I pick you up for our date.

Be ready by 8, and don't be late.

All my love,

Ty

Her eyes were moist with tears as she opened the box. There between the layers of tissues was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. It was a shade of blue that would highlight her blue eyes, with a band of crystal embellishment that ran just under the bust line. There was also a pair of silver shoes with the same crystal embellishment on the straps.

She was still admiring the dress when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to see her hairdresser, Susan, standing there along with another woman.

"Hi, Amy, we're here to do your hair and makeup for your date tonight," Susan said.

"Okay then, I guess we better get started."

Two hours later, she stood before the mirror in her room, looking at a woman whose image she didn't recognize. The dress fit like it had been made for her. The shoes were a little high but amazing nonetheless. Susan had done a great job with her hair, and her makeup was flawless.

She heard the front door open, and she carefully walked down the hall, turning in time to catch Ty adjusting his tie in the mirror.

His eyes caught her vision in the mirror. "Am…" He couldn't complete his thoughts. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and his hair stood up on the back of his neck with her touch.

"Dr. Borden, close your mouth. You're drooling."

"A-Amy, you're absolutely stunning." His green eyes fixed on her.

Her voice was soft and sweet. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Dr. Borden." She smiled the smile she saved just for him.

He cleared his throat, "Are you ready to go?"

Her lips pressed against his with a little more force this time. "Yes. I only wish I knew where we were going."

"Ah, nice try Amy, but you have to be patient." He winked at her.

"Okay; okay. But you're killing me, Ty."

As she tucked her arm into his, he raised an eyebrow. "What about your chair, Amy?"

Her hand touched his cheek, her eyes hypnotizing. "I don't need it, Ty. I have you."

Ty swallowed hard, trying to control the urge to sweep her off her feet and take her to bed right then. Taking a deep breath, he walked them to the elevator. The doors opened, and who should be standing there but the young man who'd delivered their breakfast and seen her naked. Amy blushed as she tried to hide behind Ty.

His reaction to Amy this time was very similar to the one he had before. His eyes were big as saucers, his mouth was open, and he was utterly speechless.

Ty smiled, whispering in her ear. "It would seem you have the same effect on this young man no matter what you're wearing or not wearing." He patted her ass.

She slapped his hand. "Ty!"

When the elevator doors opened, Ty turned to the young man. "She has that effect on me too." He patted him on the back and smiled as they walked toward the lobby. Ty noticed as every male in the lobby turned to watch Amy walk through.

The limo had tinted windows, and Amy couldn't tell where they were headed. Finally, she just relaxed back into Ty, enjoying the ride. Twenty minutes later, the car came to a stop, and the driver opened the door. Ty stepped out and offered his hand to Amy.

The all-glass building towered above them, majestic in the night sky. Ty placed her arm in his and guided her up the steps to the huge glass doors. They opened automatically, and a uniformed security guard met them.

"Good evening, Dr. Borden, Ms. Fleming. Please follow me." He escorted them to a bank of elevators. He swiped his card key, and one elevator opened. He motioned for them to step in and tipped his hat. "Have a wonderful evening."

Amy noticed there were no buttons to push as the doors closed. It was a high-speed elevator that ascended at the speed of light—at least, that's how it felt to her. She hung on to Ty's arm for dear life. The doors opened, and Ty walked his lady over to the huge set of doors at the end of the hallway. He turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a panoramic view of Calgary and the mountains beyond.

"Oh, Ty, this is magnificent. I've never seen such a beautiful view." She kissed his cheek and moved closer to the windows.

He stood watching her for a moment before moving up behind her to wrap his arms around her.

"No, Amy, you're the beautiful one. You take my breath away."

She blushed as he leaned in to kiss her lips. It was the kind of kiss that left her breathless as he pulled away, her eyes closed, body swaying.

"Whoa, you okay?" He reached out to steady her.

She felt his arms, her brain reengaging. "Ah, yes, just a little out of breath. You have that effect on me." She leaned into him and smiled.

He placed tiny kisses down her jaw line, asking, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, not able to speak. He led her over to the table sitting right in front of the windows. The view was stunning, the night sky clear and full of stars. Ty didn't notice, not able to take his eyes off of her.

They dined on shrimp and lobster tail with garlic mashed potatoes that melted in their mouths. The waiter served the wine. Amy hesitated for a second before raising her glass and taking a sip. She didn't normally drink but decided that tonight was such a special night she would indulge just a little.

Desert was fabulous, a flaky pastry shell filled with fluffy melt-in-your-month filling. The whole thing was drizzled in chocolate. She was stuffed and was enjoying the view when she heard music.

Ty stood up, coming over to extend his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He bowed down and kissed her hand.

She giggled, standing up. She tried to curtsey, but her legs buckled, sending her falling into Ty.

"I got you," he said, holding her tight. "You okay?" He locked eyes with her.

Amy got caught up in the moment as his piercing green eyes stared back at her. "Ah, yeah, a little wine and trying too much fancy stuff with my legs, is all."

"Do you want to sit this one out?" His concern showed on his face.

Her hand touched his cheek. "No, I want to dance, Ty. I'll just hold on to you. Okay?"

He smiled, kissing her cheek, and whispering in her ear, "Take your shoes off. I have an idea."

She slid her feet out of her shoes, and he motioned for her to place her feet on top of his. He wrapped her securely in his embrace and began to move to the music. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him guide her around the room, feeling like she was floating through air. His voice brought her back.

"Amy, do you realize this is the first time we've danced together?"

"I do, and you, Dr. Borden, are a terrific dancer."

"Thank you," he said, resting his forehead against hers. The music stopped, and he stepped back, gazing into her eyes before dropping down on one knee. "Amy, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He held up the ring.

She gasped, looking down at him, her eyes tearing up. "Yes! Oh, yes, Ty, I will marry you!"

Ty slid the ring on her finger and stood to pick her up in his arms. He twirled her around, laughing and kissing her until he was dizzy and out of breath. "Amy, you've made me the happiest man on the planet."

Her smile captivated him. Looking into her eyes, he knew he could never live without her. He loved her more than life itself.

"I love you, Ty." Her kiss was so soft and sensual.

The ride home was quiet, both lost in thought about the evening. Amy couldn't stop staring at the diamond that adorned her left hand. She hadn't expected Ty to propose, but she was so happy.

Her head rested on his shoulder as they rode the elevator up to the apartment. His phone rang as he opened the door. He was going to ignore it but decided he should check to see who was calling. His face grew serious when he saw the name. "Hey, Jane, what's up?"

Amy watched his face as Jane spoke, not able to hear the conversation, only seeing his reaction.

"Call the team in, and have them start prepping her for surgery. I'll be there as soon as I can." He made his way to the bedroom, removing his jacket and tie on the way. He kicked off his dress shoes and slid his feet into his loafers. He turned to see Amy looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Ty, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Amy, but I have to go to the hospital." He took a minute to pull her into his arms and kiss her.

"Is everything all right?" Her eyes searched his.

Ty stopped, suddenly realizing how much this would affect their evening. "I'll call you as soon as I know anything. I promise I'll make this up to you. I love you, Amy." He kissed her one last time before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy stood staring at the door as it closed behind him. She felt like someone had just let the air out of her lungs. She made her way to the bedroom, where she stood in front of the mirror and gazed at the dress she was wearing. It was so beautiful, and their night had been wonderful, right up to now. She really didn't want it to end, but Ty was a doctor, and getting called in was part of the job.

She slowly undressed, laying her dress on the bed and slipping into her robe—and trying hard not to let this ruin her evening. She padded out to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

….

Ty made his way to his office, dropping off his coat and laptop before heading to the surgical floor. Stepping off the elevator, he nodded at the staff before heading down the hall to the locker room to change.

"Dr. Borden, wait."

Hearing Jane's voice, he turned to see her coming toward him. "Jane, what's up?" His concern showed on his face.

"I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up. Your patient is fine; nothing to worry about."

Ty exhaled, not realizing he'd been holding his breath. "Sorry, I must have left my phone on the hall table. Are you sure everything is all right?"

"Yes. There was a miscommunication concerning the patient's name. It's Dr. Onslow's patient, not yours. I'm sorry to have called you out. Go home and enjoy the rest of your night." She smiled at him.

Ty nodded. "No problem, Jane. Sorry you had to come into the hospital." He suddenly realized it was probably a good thing it wasn't his patient, especially in the frame of mind he was in tonight.

"Everything okay with you Dr. Borden? You seem a little . . . " Jane struggled with the right word to use.

Ty smiled, knowing what she was getting at. "I'm fine, Jane; couldn't be better." Leaving her standing in the hall as he made his way to the elevator.

Forgetting to go back to his office, he headed straight for home, anxious to get back to Amy, his fiancée, hoping she would still be awake.

Entering the apartment, he scanned the living room, looking for her. When he didn't find her, he went down the hall to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw her dress laying on the bed, remembering how beautiful she looked in it.

The bathroom door was closed, so he started to get undressed, taking his shirt off.

She watched his muscles ripple beneath his skin as he undressed. Her body starting to get excited. She walked up behind him, her arms encircling his waist. She kissed the back of his neck softly.

"Hey."

Ty jumped, not expecting her. He stood quietly, placing his hands over hers. "Hey, yourself." He turned in her arms to capture her lips. His kiss turning up the heat. When they came up for air, their eyes locked.

"I missed you," she said, searching his eyes.

"I missed you too." His voice was husky as he planted kisses down her neck, stopping to suck on her sensitive spot. She moaned, leaning into his body. His tongue begged for permission as his hands untied her robe. He pushed it from her shoulders, revealing her naked body beneath.

Ty's touch was magical; he knew every spot that would send a wave of emotions through her. The taste of his lips lingered on hers. Her breath caught in her throat at the feel of him pressing against her. Her senses were on overload, and her body tingled with anticipation.

Her fingertips scraped across his back, sending chills down his spine. Her breath was hot against his neck as she uttered his name. Her head was spinning as their bodies melted into one.

Amy trembled beneath him as he took them to the edge, reaching the peak of ecstasy together. She clung to him, a current coursing through her like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Time passed before Ty's body relaxed enough to give him back his senses. As he raised his head, his eyes focused on Amy. She was still lost in the bliss that sent her off to another time and place. He gently rolled over, pulling her into his embrace, inhaling her scent, and tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

She was beautiful, and he never imagined he would ever have someone in his life like her. She would never understand what she did to him. Hell, he didn't understand, but from the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he loved her, and that's all that mattered.

Their night of passion had left him content but hungry. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was almost 7 a.m., and he should go into work for a bit to check on his patients. But the warmth of her body next to his made him rethink that thought.

He laid his head back on the pillow and allowed his eyes to shut. It wasn't often that Dr. Borden played hooky from work, but today was different. He was going to savor every moment with his fiancée.

An hour later, he slowly made his way out from beside her, pulling the blankets up to keep her warm. Grabbing his phone and walking into the bathroom, he shut the door so as not to wake her. He placed a call to the concierge for breakfast before climbing in the shower and letting the water cascade over his head and back. He kept an eye on the clock so as not to miss their breakfast being delivered.

Ty jumped on the bed, wanting to make sure that history didn't repeat itself. He kissed her softly.

"Time to rise and shine. Breakfast will be here shortly." He watched Amy stretch and open her eyes. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Hmm," she said groggily, pulling him in for a kiss.

The doorbell rang, and he broke the kiss, pushing back. "Amy, I have to go answer the door." He watched her face turn into a pout. Laughing, he said, "I'll be right back." He shut the bedroom door as he went to answer the bell.

A short time later, he rolled the cart into the bedroom. "Hey, sleepyhead, breakfast is getting cold."

Amy smiled, hearing his voice and remembering last night. Her body was still reeling. She rolled over, sitting up to expose the top half of her naked body. Ty smiled his cheeky grin.

"I think we should have breakfast in bed more often. The view is breathtaking."

Amy blushed and threw one of the pillows at him. "You are incorrigible, Dr. Borden." She shook her head and headed for the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later, her robe covering her body. Ty pushed his lips out, pouting. Her hands cupped his cheeks, her eyes gazing into his and her lips kissing him softly.

"Later, doctor. A girl needs nourishment after a workout like last night." She smiled as she moved to pick up a plate.

Ty was lost in the kiss until his brain finally connected with his hearing. "Really? I'm going to hold you to that promise, Ms. Fleming." He raised his eyebrows and winked at her.

They finished breakfast and got dressed. The plan was to spend the day together, exploring some of the specialty shops in Calgary. Amy wanted to find a special gift for Mandy.

She'd convinced Ty that they should visit the hospital later and check in on her. It wouldn't be long before Mandy would be returning to the orphanage, and Amy was struggling with that thought.

Amy had just about given up on finding that special gift when they entered the last shop before heading to the hospital. It was a small shop with various types of art displayed. Off in a corner was a case of jewelry. Looking through it, Amy caught sight of a necklace. It was a sterling silver chain with a charm of a tiny galloping horse—the perfect size for a child. She motioned Ty over, and he noticed the look in her eyes right away.

"Did you fine something you like, Amy?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. What do you think?" she said as she held it up for him to see.

"I think it's beautiful, just like you." He kissed her cheek. "Mandy will love it."

They purchased the necklace and headed off to the hospital. Mandy was watching TV when they entered her room. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying.

"Mandy, what's wrong, honey?" Amy asked with concern.

"Physical therapy hurt today, and you weren't there to help," the little girl spat out. Amy felt bad, knowing she'd missed this session. But she knew she wasn't going to be able to be there for Mandy much longer.

"I'm sorry, Mandy. I know physical therapy can hurt sometimes. But I have something for you that hopefully will make it better." She handed her the box.

Mandy's eyes grew wide as she took the box with a pink bow from Amy. "You brought me a present?"

"Yes, we did, so go ahead and open it." Amy was anxious to see the little girl's reaction. But she was taken aback when Mandy handed the box back.

"I can't take the present," she said, looking down. Amy didn't understand, turning to look at Ty.

Ty stepped up. "Mandy, it's okay. We spoke with Ms. Clark, and she knows we're giving you a gift."

She quickly took the box back from Amy and pulled the lid off. Her eyes were so big, Amy thought they would pop out of her head. She pulled the necklace out, letting it dangle from her hands. "A horse! You bought me a horse!" she shouted, looking at Amy.

Amy reached over, embracing Mandy with a big hug, and kissed her cheek. Her eyes were moist.

Ty watched as the interaction between the little girl and the woman he loved choked him up. He turned his head, embarrassed, not wanting them to see his emotions. He cleared his throat, making sure his emotions were in check before he spoke. He needed to tell Mandy what was going to happen over the next couple of days.

Amy sat quietly, listening to Ty as he spoke to Mandy. His voice was soft and reassuring to the little girl who adored him. A thought crossed her mind, and she vowed to discussed the idea with Ty later.

They left the hospital a short time later and headed home for dinner and a quiet evening in. After dinner, they were relaxing on the couch together when Amy decided to pitch her idea to Ty. "Ty, I have a question. I know Mandy will be leaving for the orphanage shortly. What's going to happen with her physical therapy?"

Ty was a little surprised by Amy's question, thinking it would be something to do with wedding plans. "Well, I'm not sure. Now that you mention it, I don't know if she'll get any therapy once she leaves the hospital. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe Mandy could stay here, with us. That way she could continue to go to therapy, and you could monitor her progress." She watched closely to see his reaction to her idea.

She could tell he was thinking about her proposal. His eyes blinked rapidly, and his hand tapped on her leg. Finally, he turned to look at her. "You do realize that most of the responsibility for Mandy would fall on you . . . ? I'll be at work most days, so you would have to take care of her and get her to and from her appointments. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, Ty, I'm fine with it. I'm just afraid that if she goes back to the orphanage, she won't get the therapy she needs to walk again."

Realizing she was probably right, he thought about the possibility of Mandy coming to stay with them. "Before you get your hopes up, let me talk with Ms. Clark to see if they would even consider the idea, okay?" He looked at her with firm eyes.

She threw her arms around his neck, planting one hell of a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Ty."

He pulled her into his arms, unable to resist her. "Is now later, Amy?" His Borden grin made her laugh.

She smiled bashfully. "Why, Dr. Borden, whatever are you talking about?" Her lips sucked on his neck, making him lean back and close his eyes.

Suddenly he realized what she was doing. "Amy! Don't you dare leave a mark." His eyes were stern, but his smile gave him away.

Her hand caressed his cheek as she brought his eyes to hers. Her blue eyes penetrated through all his defenses. He could never resist her feminine wiles.

She latched on to his lips with a smoldering kiss, leaving him breathless and begging for more as she pulled away. Getting up, she took his hand, walking them slowly toward the bedroom.

Ty's eyes followed the sway of her hips. She turned back, her smile sexy, her eyes suggestive, reeling him in.

God, what she did to him with just a look. His body reacting to the chills running down his spine.

His mind was reeling as she pushed him toward the bed. Her lips soft and sweet against his lips. One thing he knew for sure: he was going to have to return to work to rest up.


	8. Chapter 8

Ty contacted Ms. Clark at the orphanage, setting up a meeting to discuss the possibility of Mandy coming to stay with them. The meeting was informative but didn't turn out exactly the way Amy had hoped. It would require her or Ty to apply for foster parent status.

Amy couldn't sleep, her head aching and her mind going over all the details of what would be required. She knew they were getting married at some point, but they weren't there yet. Besides, she was living in Ty's apartment, not their home.

She didn't want to push Ty into taking on a responsibility he wasn't ready for. She wondered how she was going to work this out to be the best outcome for everyone.

Ty rolled over, expecting to feel Amy beside him, but the bed was empty. His eyes opened slowly, turning to look at the clock. It was the middle of the night. Where was she?

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and making his way to the living room.

"Hey." He came up behind the couch to touch her shoulders.

"Geez, Ty! You scared me." She looked back at him.

He walked around the end of the couch, sitting down beside her. "I'm sorry. What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

He put his arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her into him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't know. Maybe everything. I can't stop thinking about this, Ty. what are we going to do?" Her voice was full of anguish and doubt.

"Hey, I'm assuming you're referring to Mandy. We'll take one thing at a time, Amy. Patience, okay?"

She sighed, knowing he was right. She needed to take one step at a time. She curled up next to him, seeking his warmth. Her head was throbbing, and her stomach was a little queasy.

"How did you get so smart, Dr. Borden? You always seem to know what to say to calm my worst fears."

Kissing her forehead, he pulled back to look at her. "You feeling all right? You seem warm, like you're running a temperature."

"I'm fine; I just have a bit of a headache."

"Amy, I know we have a lot to think about, but it can't be solved in one night. So, I think the best thing to do is go back to bed and get some sleep." He pulled her up and walked them toward the bedroom. He went into the bathroom and brought Amy some aspirin and water. "Here, take these for your headache."

"Okay, but I'm fine, really." She let him lead her to the bed, having to admit that she didn't feel all that great. Her muscles ached, and she felt nauseous.

Ty lay down beside her, pulling her body into his. "Try to get some sleep." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She snuggled into him, letting the warmth of his body and the steady beat of his heart soothe her to sleep.

Ty awoke the next morning, rolling over to place his hand gently against her cheek. She felt warm but not feverish. Looking down at her, he smiled. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Amy was everything he'd ever dreamed of in a woman—beautiful, loving, caring, and, most of all, his best friend. How had he gotten so lucky?

"Amy."

"Hmm," she said, rolling over to face him.

"Morning. How're you feeling?" He touched her lips to place the thermometer in her mouth. It read 99.9. Ty reached for his phone. "Jane, I'm working from home today. Can you send me over the records on my new patients, please?"

….

"Thanks, Scott, for coming so quickly." Ty took his colleague into the bedroom where Amy was and explained what little she'd said to him last night.

"Amy, this is Scott, a friend and doctor I work with at the hospital. I'd like to have him exam you, okay?"

"Ty, I'm fine. I just have a cold, is all. I don't need a—" She scrambled off the bed and made her way to the bathroom just in time. Ty looked over at Scott as they both heard her retching. Amy returned to the bed, looking a little green.

"Hi, Amy, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you. Okay if I check your vitals?"

Amy sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But it's not fair that you two are ganging up on me."

He asked her several questions, checked her blood pressure and pulse, and listened to her heart and lungs. Her temperature registered 100.4, and she was complaining that her head was pounding.

Scott and Ty left the room so she didn't hear their conversation. "Did she exhibit any other signs, Ty?" Scott asked. "I noticed her walking was a bit shaky. How about her neck being stiff or complaining about muscles hurting?"

Ty stopped to think. "She said she was fine, but now that you mention it, I remember her rubbing her neck. Why?"

"Well, it's probably the flu." Scott hesitated. "But it could be an infection. We can take her to the hospital and run some lab tests, or you can keep her here and keep a close eye on her for the next twenty-four hours."

Ty knew Amy hated hospitals after everything she'd been through. But if it was something serious like meningitis, that was nothing to mess with. "Let's keep her here, and I'll call you if things change or bring her in if her symptoms get worst."

Scott nodded. "Okay, you know the symptoms to watch for. Try to keep her drinking and resting, and if her fever spikes above 102 degrees, get her to the hospital."

Ty nodded. "Thanks, Scott. I appreciate you making a house call."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Oh, and by the way, I can see why you fell so hard." Ty gave him a look as Scott headed for the door.

Ty managed to get Amy to drink some tea and take more aspirin. Her fever was staying right around 100 degrees, but she was shivering and very pale.

He brought his laptop into the bedroom and sat at his desk catching up on correspondents. He kept an eye on her as he worked and she slept. It had been a while since she'd had any fluids, so he left the room for a few minutes to grab a folder and put the kettle on for tea.

Walking up to the bed, he sat the cup on the night stand. He noticed her breathing was slow and labored and she was coughing.

"Amy." She was burning up with fever! Reaching for the thermometer, he pulled his phone out, dialing the hospital when 102.3 registered on the display.

They admitted her, and she was put into a private room, the hospital taking precautions to keep the infection from spreading. She was delirious, not aware of where she was or what day it was.

Ty had called Heartland and talked to Jack, letting him know what was going on. Jack explained that Lou was in New York and Lisa had just left for France so he was taking care of the girls until Lou's husband Peter arrived later in the week. Ty understood and reassured Jack that he would keep him posted if anything changed.

Jane had been watching Ty, making sure he ate. He made his rounds every morning but spent the rest of his time in Amy's room. He looked so tired and worried, and Jane was sure he wasn't getting any sleep. She persuaded him to go take a shower and freshen up, assuring him that Amy would be fine.

He made his way to the locker room, sitting on the bench, still clothed, with his head in his hands. Exhaustion fed the fear. The thought of losing Amy overwhelmed him.

Scott entered the room. "Ty, Amy is awake and is asking for you. She's going to be fine, man." He touched his friend on the shoulder before backing out of the locker room to let Ty pull himself back together.

He entered Amy's room, walking slowly up to her bedside. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't look much different than when he left her. His hand shook slight as he reached to brush her cheek. He could feel the difference in her skin. Her eyes fluttered open, and a slight smile curled the corners of her mouth.

"Hey, I missed you." Her voice was barely a whisper.

A tear escaped his eye. He put his head down next to hers and kissed her cheek. "I'm right here, Amy."

She was released from the hospital a few days later. Ty was like a mother hen, not letting her do much of anything. Amy finally had to put her foot down and tell him to stop.

The illness had set her back a bit. Her body struggled to regain its strength. She was forced to use her chair again, returning to physical therapy several times a week. But it wasn't all bad; she got to spend time with Mandy, who was progressing nicely.

Ty had arranged for Mandy to be brought to therapy three times a week. With Amy getting sick, they hadn't had the chance to pursue becoming foster parents, so he did the next best thing.

…

Ty had planned a surprise for both of them, hoping to put his plan into motion now that Amy was feeling better. It had been a while since they'd been at Heartland and seen her family.

His thought was that going home and having Mandy there would help Amy reconnect with horses. Mandy had never been to a ranch before, and seeing the horses might just trigger Amy's desire to teach the little girl all about them.

Amy being back in the wheelchair was going to be a bit problematic, but he wasn't going to let that stop his plan.

Friday arrived, and Ty got up at the usual time, letting Amy think he was going to work. He placed a call to the concierge, planning on surprising her with breakfast in bed.

The smell of coffee made her turn and stretch, slowly opening her eyes to see his green eyes staring at her.

"Morning, beautiful." He kissed her lips.

She smiled, sitting up and drawing him into her, wrapping her arms around his neck. He almost fell prey to her trap but broke the connection, reaching for some food.

"I brought you breakfast in bed." He held up a plate of her favorite, ham and eggs. His Borden smile making her laugh.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve this?" She took the plate from his hands.

"Can't a guy spoil his girl?" He kissed her cheek. "Eat up. We have places to go and things to do."

They finished breakfast, Amy nagging him to tell her what he was up to. Ty reached over to put his plate back on the tray when he felt her arms push him down on the bed. Her smile was wicked as she pressed her body into his.

She latched onto his lips, her kiss so passionate his mind went blank, making him forget all about the time and his plans. The sound of his phone ringing brought him back to the present.

Looking at the clock, he swore. They were going to be late. He picked up the phone, not recognizing the number and letting it go to voice mail.

"Amy, come on. We need to get going."

She smiled. "What are we going to be late for, Ty?" Her voice was sweet and sexy.

"The sooner you get up, the sooner you'll find out." Patting her ass, he jumped out of bed.

He turned on the water, letting it warm up a minute before entering the shower. His back was to the door as the water cascaded over his shoulders. The feel of her body against his sent shivers down his spine. The touch of her lips made the hair on his neck stand up.

"Amy…" He drew in a breath as her fingers traced his v down to the top of his pelvic region. His eyes rolled back in his head.

"Amy, stop!" He grabbed her hands. "If we don't leave soon, you won't get your surprise."

"Fine." She turned away from him, her wicked grin evident in the mirror. Ty saw her little ploy and tickled her sides till she begged him to stop.

"I'll stop on one condition. You have to promise to keep your hands to yourself." He turned off the water and pushed her out of the shower.

He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around both of them and pulling their bodies together, lavishing kisses down her neck as he toweled her off. He pulled back from her just as she leaned into him for more.

"Ah, see, two can play this game. Hurry and get dressed; we're leaving in ten minutes." He was waiting at the door with their suitcases, checking his watch when she walked up to him.

"I'm ready. Where are we headed?" She looked at the suitcases.

He shook his head. "You need your chair; no arguments, Amy." She pouted but went to get her chair, hating to admit she wasn't ready to do a lot of walking just yet.

They hit the road exactly thirty minutes later than he had hoped, but at least they were on their way. He pulled into the hospital parking lot, and Amy turned to question why they were there.

"Patience, my love." He gave her a peck on the cheek. He jumped out, making his way around the back of the car to open the trunk.

Amy watched as Mandy came hobbling out of the doors on her crutches, suitcase in tow.

"Dr. Borden, you're late," she said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Mandy, but it was Amy's fault." Laughing as he threw her under the bus and helped Mandy get fastened into the back seat.

Ty slid in behind the steering wheel, putting the car in gear and kissing Amy's hand. "We're off, like a dirty shirt in a wind storm." Amy laughed, but Mandy had no idea what he meant.


	9. Chapter 9

They drove under the Heartland gate, and Mandy saw the horses grazing in the field. Her eyes were as big as saucers. "Where are we?" she asked, her voice full of excitement.

Amy smiled. "This is Heartland ranch, Mandy, My family lives here." Ty picked up on the fact that she didn't include herself.

"Amy grew up here, Mandy. Isn't it beautiful?" He reached over to squeeze Amy's hand. He could see a hint of sadness in her eyes as she stared out the window.

It used to be her home, full of family and happy times. But now it brought back memories that were hard for her to relive. After losing her beloved horse, Spartan, she didn't know how to feel anymore.

Ty barely got the car stopped before Mandy had the door open, climbing out. She looked around the ranch, taking in all the details and getting anxious for Ty to get her crutches so she could explore.

Everyone came out on the porch to welcome them, Katie excited to have someone to meet. She and Mandy seemed to hit it off right away, talking like they were BFF's.

Amy sat in the car, not ready to get out. She was ashamed that she had to use her chair again. Ty turned to go back, stopping at the feel of a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me, Ty," Jack said. "Is her chair in the trunk?" Ty nodded, watching Jack as he made his way over to his granddaughter.

"Amy honey, it's so good to see you again." Jack bent down to give her a hug. She buried her head in his chest, realizing she had nothing to be worried about. This was her family, and they loved her, no matter what.

Jack finally released his hold and looked at her. "How you doing, Amy?"

"I'm okay, Grandpa. I had a bit of a setback, but I'm working through it." He smiled. Taking her hand, he pulled her to a standing position, hanging onto her arm as they made their way to the back of the car. Jack pushed the trunk lid up and got her chair out.

"Your chariot awaits." Jack gave her a tip of his hat as she sat down. He pushed her over to the ramp. Everyone gave her hugs; they were so happy to see her. Ty went off to the barn with the two girls to check out the horses.

They sat out on the porch enjoying the nice weather and catching up on all the news, enjoying the drinks Lisa had brought out.

Amy looked up to see Ty carrying Mandy across the yard and Katie carrying her crutches. Her heart melted as she watched Ty comforting the little girl, who was holding her knee and crying.

"What happened?" Amy asked as they came up the steps. Mandy heard Amy's voice and immediately put her arms out, reaching for Amy to take her.

Ty placed her in Amy's arms and watched as Amy hugged Mandy, talking and soothing the little girl. "It's okay, Mandy. Did you scrape up your knee?" Amy looked up at Ty. He shook his head; she was fine.

Mandy sniffed back her tears and looked at Amy. "I got my new jeans dirty."

Amy smiled, brushing back a loose stand of Mandy's hair. "It's okay, we can wash them and they'll be good as new."

Mandy smiled and threw her arms around Amy's neck. "You aren't mad at me for falling and getting them dirty?" Her eyes locked onto Amy's.

Ty bent down, resting his hands on her knees. "No, Mandy, we aren't mad. It was just an accident."

Her little arms reached over to hug Ty. Amy's eyes grew moist with tears, watching Ty turn to putty in the little girl's embrace.

It had been a busy day, and the girls were fast asleep in Katie's room before Ty and Amy left for the dude ranch. They were happy to have some alone time together, but they were also both exhausted from keeping up with the girls. They fell asleep the minute their heads hit the pillows.

They were up early the next morning, not wanting to miss breakfast. Ty parked the car and was getting out when the girls came out of the house, headed for the barn.

"Whoa, where are you two headed in such a big hurry?" he asked, as he pulled Amy's chair out of the trunk. Amy walked back to him and stood leaning on the car, smiling as she saw what Mandy was wearing.

"Wow, you look like a cowgirl, Mandy. I like your boots." She gave her a thumbs up.

Mandy came over to her, wrapping her arms around Amy's legs. "Lou said I could have them because they don't fit Katie anymore. Is that okay?" Her big blue eyes looked up at Amy.

"Yes, if Lou said you can have them, then it's fine by me." She hugged Mandy back. "Where are your crutches?" She looked over at Ty.

"I don't need them anymore." She had a defiant look on her little face.

Ty bent down to her level. "Okay, but remember to take it slow so you don't take another fall. Did you guys have breakfast already?"

Georgie walked out of the house at that point and responded, "Yes, they've been up since the crack of dawn." She shook her head. "We're going to the barn to feed and water the horses. Come on, girls; let's go do chores." She took each of them by the hand and headed for the barn.

Ty turned to Amy. "Well, let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving." He motioned for her to sit in the chair.

Amy smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "If Mandy can go without her crutches, then I can go without my chair." She walked toward the house.

Ty sighed, realizing he wasn't going to win with either of his strong-willed girls.

Lou had breakfast already, and they sat at the table having a nice conversation.

"So, where are you two with the wedding plans?" Lou asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

Amy smiled; she'd expected Lou to bring up the subject. "We haven't talked about it much, Lou. Life has been a bit busy lately."

Ty squeezed her hand. "Yeah, with Amy getting sick, it put a few things on the back burner. But she's better now, so we're taking one day at a time." He smiled at everyone at the table.

Jack noticed Ty's look of warning to Lou, but she went to speak again, so Jack interrupted her, making small talk with Ty about his work. Amy smiled, happy that her grandfather had intervened.

They were finishing up when the girls came running into the house. "Can I go riding?" Mandy yelled, running up to Ty and Amy. "Georgie said she would take us, but I had to ask you first. Please, please." Her little eyes were pleading.

Ty smiled, watching Amy's reaction.

"Yes, it's okay with me as long as you listen to what Georgie tells you, Mandy," Amy said. Ty nodded in agreement.

Mandy's eyes grew wide. "Thank you!" After hugging them both, she ran out the door.

Jack yelled, "Don't slam the—" The door slammed shut, and he just shook his head.

Ty helped Lou clean up the table and then grabbed Amy's hand and headed out the door. Walking toward the round pen. Amy was hesitant but made her way over, peering between the rails. Her smile grew bigger as she watched Mandy riding the pony around the pen. "You're doing great, Mandy. Make sure you sit up straight," Amy said. The longer she watched, the more at ease she became. It felt natural to be sitting on the rail of the round pen.

They'd been riding just about an hour when Georgie told them it was time to stop and take care of the horses. Leading the horses out of the round pen, Georgie handed Amy the reins to Mandy's pony. Amy, not even thinking about it, walked the pony over to the rail and started showing Mandy what she needed to do to untack her horse.

Ty watched as an Amy he'd never seen before emerged. This Amy must have been hidden behind the wall she'd built after her accident. Her words were soft and encouraging to the little girl. Her interaction with the pony was very natural as she showed Mandy how to care for her horse. Her smile was radiant as the teacher shared her talents with her student.

The ponies were turned out to graze just as Lou called everyone to come have lunch. After lunch, Lou took the girls to run errands at Maggie's. Georgie was working with a horse in the round pen, and Amy wandered over to watch her.

Georgie asked questions of her aunt and mentor. She felt more confident in her abilities when Amy was there. She missed the connection the two had shared before the accident. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for Amy, not having Spartan there anymore.

Georgie wanted to help her aunt. She knew Amy's love for horses ran deep, and somehow, she needed to help her reconnect with that passion.

Ty was standing on the porch, intently watching the connection between Amy and Georgie. Jack walked out the door, going over to sit in one of the chairs.

"Can I ask you a question, Jack?" Ty asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

They talked a lot about Amy, the Amy Ty didn't know, the one before her accident. Jack filled him in on as much of the details as he thought he should, knowing Amy was a lot like him, not wanting to talk about her personal life much.

Ty asked about the connection Amy had with Spartan, wanting to understand what had made her back away from horses all together. Jack had a hard time talking about his daughter, Marion, and the relationship she'd had with Amy as a young girl. They discussed the gift Amy and Marion shared and how Amy felt guilty for her mother's death by asking her to rescue Spartan. It brought a lot of memories that Jack had buried back to the surface.

Ty listened, not pushing, as he could see the old man choking up at times. He was slowly beginning to understand why the loss of Spartan had had such a profound effect on Amy. He wanted to help her to move past the pain and suffering of the loss of Spartan. Horses were a part of who Amy was, and he knew they needed to be a part of her life.

Mandy stayed with Katie again that night, giving Amy and Ty time to spend together. Ty built a fire, and they sat cuddling together, watching the stars. Amy seemed more relaxed and content then she had in weeks. Ty loved the Amy he knew, but he sensed that the real Amy was just under the surface.

The fire died down, and they made their way back to the cabin, where they lay in bed next to one another, talking about where each of them saw their lives going and the hopes and dreams they had for their future. Ty watched as her eyes lit up when she talked about the ranch and the horses.

They made some major decisions that night—ones that would change their lives, and Mandy's as well.

Amy's hand touched his face, bring his eyes to hers. "Thank you, Ty, for this weekend. It could not be more perfect." Her eyes sparkled.

He drew her body into him, kissing her lips softly. "I love you, Amy. I can't wait to be your husband." He wrapped her in his embrace. Laying his head back on the pillow, he drifted off to sleep, letting her fill his dreams.

The sun shone brightly through the cabin window. His eyes adjusting to the light, Ty rolled over to find the bed empty. He wondered where Amy was. He was just putting his shoes on when he heard noise outside the cabin. He opened the door to see Amy and the girls sitting atop horses.

"Good morning, ladies. What's this all about?" He watched Amy intently.

"We're picking you up for breakfast," Mandy said. "Hurry up; we don't want to be late."

Ty laughed. "Yes, ma'am." He walked down the steps to the horses. He climbed up into the saddle, looking over at Amy.

"Hey, morning. Are you okay with this?" His eyes full of concern for her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He reached for her hand, squeezing it tightly. "You look like you belong up there."

"Thank you." Her smile was shy.

"Okay, ladies, let's head 'em up and move 'em out," he said with his fake cowboy accent.

Georgie rolled her eyes as everyone laughed at his weak attempt at cowboy lingo.

Amy leaned over to kiss him. "Don't quit your day job, Doc."

They made their way back to the ranch, Ty keeping his eye trained on Amy. He could see her relax more the longer they rode. He offered to help her down when they reached the barn.

"It's okay, Ty. I can do this."

He smiled and patted her leg. "I know you can; just remember: patience."

She understood what he meant. It felt right to be riding a horse again, but she couldn't deny the ache in her heart that the absence of Spartan left. It was going to take time.

The trip to Heartland had been a turning point in her recovery. The decisions she and Ty had made had set the wheels in motion for the next chapters of their lives.

Ty loved the Amy he knew, but he also knew that Heartland ranch and the horses were a part of who she was. This was where she belonged. It didn't matter to him where they lived, as long as Amy was by his side.


	10. Chapter 10

Ty and Amy's wedding was two days away, and Lou was in full-on dictator mode. Amy wanted a simple wedding, held at the ranch; Ty really didn't care, as long as he was marrying Amy. The guest list was kept to family and a few friends. Mandy and Katie were going to be the flower girls, and Georgie and Lou would be the bridesmaid and maid of honor.

Scott was going to be Ty's best man, and the wedding wouldn't be complete without Jane, who was going to do a reading. All they needed now was for Lou to get the weather to cooperate.

The sun shone brightly over the mountaintops on their special day. Mandy and Katie were adorable in their matching pink dresses. Lou made sure everyone was where they needed to be.

Amy was nervous, walking down the aisle on her grandfather's arm. Her beautiful white dress hugged her curves as she floated down the aisle. When her eyes locked on Ty, all her nerves melted away. He was so handsome. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Borden.

Ty was mesmerized, unable to take his eyes off Amy. She was beautiful, her long blonde hair flowing across her shoulders. She was the essence of a perfect woman, and she was going to be his wife.

They had written their own vows and had included Mandy, even though she wasn't officially theirs yet. There wasn't a dry eye in the house when Ty pick up Mandy and wrapped his arms around Amy, kissing them both, as the minister pronounced them husband and wife.

They spent their honeymoon at a lodge up in the mountains. Their days were filled with swimming or exploring the trails. And their nights, well, they were spent by the fire, making love and talking about their future. It ended all too soon, and they made their way home to embrace the new life waiting for them.

Their new house was coming along, being built on the land that Jack had deeded to them. They would be living near Heartland in a few short months. Amy was getting the new riding school up and running.

The adoption process was moving along too, but it hit a snag when it was revealed that Mandy wasn't an orphan. Her birth mom had come forward, requesting she meet with the prospective parents before signing off on the adoption.

Amy was worried. What if this woman didn't like them or was holding out for money? But Ty assured her it was going to be fine, just a formality was all.

Unbeknownst to Ty and Amy, Mandy was there as well. She ran to greet them as they made their way to the judge's chambers. Ty knelt and picked her up, giving her a big hug and passing her to Amy.

Amy kissed her cheek, a tear sliding down her own face as she put Mandy down. "It will be fine Mandy, piece of cake. Okay?" She gave the little girl a big smile. Mandy walked away with her guardian as a woman watched from a distance.

Ty leaned into Amy, wiping the tear away and kissing her cheek. "It will be okay, Amy. Piece of cake, right?" He smiled, taking her hand.

An hour later, they left the court house with Mandy. The judge had granted them temporary custody of her until the adoption was final. Ty called Lou, telling her the good news, and she insisted they come for dinner. They hurried to pack an overnight bag for everyone and headed to Heartland.

The party was great, but Mandy was tired and overwhelmed, crawling up into Amy's lap. She fell asleep in her arms. Ty carried her into Katie's bedroom to lay her down and let her sleep.

The next day, they took Mandy to check on the progress of the house and to show her where they would be living. Amy talked with the contractor when he told them he was going to be late by two weeks getting the house done.

She smiled, making eye contact. "Tell you what, Mr. Grant, you make this happen in the time frame we agreed upon, and I'll give you a bonus for your efforts."

The contractor stood quiet, his eyes locked with Amy's. Finally, he nodded his head. "You have a deal, Mrs. Borden."

Walking back to their new truck, Ty leaned over, putting his arms around his wife. "I haven't seen a man yet that can resist those eyes." He kissed her.

They moved into the house on schedule. Mandy's room was a bright shade of pink with a white canopy bed fit for a princess. The great room had a wall of windows that looked out over Heartland and the mountains beyond.

The adoption proceeded on schedule, everyone arriving at the court house at 10 a.m. Amy and Ty were beaming as Mandy officially became the daughter of Dr. & Mrs. Tyler Fleming-Borden.

….

The year flew by, everyone settling into their new life. Amy's therapeutic riding school was in full operation, and the Heartland ranch was bursting at the seams with new client horses.

Ty was teaching at the university and loving it. He was also doing consults and occasional surgeries at the hospital. Mandy was starting school in the fall. She had become quite the seasoned rider with the help of her mom, cleaning up at all the horse shows in the area with her pony, Prince Charming (Prince for short).

Amy was in the barn office, talking to a client on the phone, not noticing Ty as he came in the door. She stood up to reach something on the shelf behind her. Ty caught her as she passed out.

"Amy, Amy." Ty gently shook her. Her eyes opened to his green eyes staring at her, worry written all over his face.

"Hey, when did you get here?" she asked, wondering how she'd managed to end up in his arms.

He shook his head. "Never mind how I got here. What just happened? You passed out. Are you feeling sick?" He helped her up to sit in the chair.

"No, I feel fine, Ty. Did I pass out, I don't remember?" Suddenly she recalled the phone call she'd been on. "What happened to the phone? I was talking with a client." Her eyes searching the area.

Ty reached down and pick up the phone, handing it to her and growing impatient waiting for her to finish up the call.

"Amy, has this happened before?" He needed some answers as to why his wife had just passed out. Amy sat for a minute, trying to recall the past few days. Everything had been going great, except she hadn't felt so good. She hadn't said anything to Ty, because she didn't want to worry him.

Ty insisted he drive her to the clinic. The nurse took her vitals and told her to undress and put on the gown. Amy was sitting on the exam table when Dr. Virani walked in.

"Amy, it's so good to see you. It's been a while. How are you doing?" They talked for a while about how she was feeling and the symptoms she was experiencing. Dr. Virani nodded while she took notes.

"Well, Amy, let's do some bloodwork to rule out a few things first." The nurse drew her blood and told her to relax while she waited for the test results.

Amy sat wondering what could possibly be wrong. She felt so tired all the time and had fainted.

Dr. Virani walked back in, a big smile on her face. "Amy, congratulations. You're pregnant!"

"What? No, that's impossible. I can't be pregnant." Amy laughed.

Dr. Virani looked at her strangely. "I don't understand. What do you mean?" Amy went on to explain what she'd been told right after her accident.

"Well, they told you that you might not walk again either, but look at you now. I'm pretty sure the test is correct, but we can take another if you want me to."

Amy didn't know what to think. Being pregnant would definitely explain the tiredness and the nausea. A smile started forming at the corners of her mouth. "I'm really pregnant?"

"Yes, you are definitely pregnant, Amy. I would guess about 5 to 6 weeks along. But we'll know for sure when we do an ultrasound."

Amy was anxious to share the news with Ty but wanted to surprise him. She told him she just had a virus to satisfy him.

After dinner, she went in to their bedroom while Ty put Mandy to bed. She was tired, lying down on the bed. Waiting for Ty, she drifted off to sleep, still dressed.

Ty came in to check on her, wanting to make sure she was okay. He walked into the bathroom, his eyes landing on the white stick lying on the sink with the big plus sign in the window.

He quickly made his way to the bed. "Amy."

Her eyes fluttered open, seeing Ty holding the test. His words brought a smile to her face. "Really? How?" he asked, confusion showing on his face.

"Dr. Borden, you really don't know? Maybe I should refresh your memory?" She winked at him.

His mind went blank as she pulled him down, planting one hell of a kiss on his lips. He came up for air, his face flushed. "Wow!" His hands pushed her shirt up to reveal her stomach. "Really, Amy?" His smile spread across his face as he caressed her belly.

She nodded. "Yes, Ty. We're going to have a baby."

They waited to tell the family until after the ultrasound. Seeing the baby growing inside her womb and the sound of its heartbeat made their miracle real.

Everyone came over for dinner on the weekend. Amy posted the ultrasound picture on the fridge, waiting to see who noticed it first.

Mandy was getting ice cream out of the freezer for dessert when she spotted the strange-looking picture. Coming out to the patio with the ice cream in her hand, she asked, "What is this?" She held it up.

Lou let out a scream. Lisa watched Jack wipe a tear from his cheek. Ty picked up Mandy and explained to her that it was the first picture of her new little baby brother or sister.

Mandy frowned. "It's not a very good picture, Daddy."

Everyone started laughing, making their way over to Ty and Amy to congratulate them.

The next six months flew by, and the arrival of the new member of the family was just around the corner. They were lying in bed one night when Ty said, "Amy, I know you want to have a natural birth, but I'm worried."

"Why, Ty?"

He paused, taking a breath. "I hate to bring this up with everything going so well, but you had major surgery on your spine. Unfortunately, I know all too well the complications that can occur with childbirth."

She sat, thinking about what he'd just said. It had been years since the surgery, and she hadn't even thought about that possibility. "Really, Ty? Is that a possibility after all this time?"

"Anything is possible Amy. Whenever your body goes through a major trauma like yours did, it can be a weak point for the rest of your life."

She nodded, understanding his concern. "What do you think we should do?" she asked, looking to him for a professional opinion.

"Amy, I'm your husband first and foremost, and anything that will put you in danger worries me. But it's your body. I can't tell you what to do. I can only hope that you understand my concerns for you and our baby. I love you both." He kissed her forehead.

Amy struggled with her decision until they went to her doctor's appointment the next day. Ty left the room so she could talk freely with the doctor. She brought up his concerns and asked how the doctor felt.

"Amy, I do agree with Ty. It would be safer for you to have the baby in the hospital and even consider having a C-section. But it's your decision to make."

She nodded, knowing the window of opportunity was closing fast, and she didn't want to put her or the baby at risk.

The doctor stepped out, letting her get dressed. Amy asked the nurse to call Ty back into the room. Ty walked in, smiling at his very pregnant wife.

He kissed her cheek. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" Amy smiled up at him, seeing the love in his eyes, knowing he had her best interest at heart. She kissed his lips as the doctor walked back in, apologizing for interrupting the moment.

"No need to apologize. I've made up my mind. If it's agreeable with you both, I'd like to schedule the C-section as soon as possible." She smiled at Ty.

She arrived at the hospital the next afternoon, getting settled for the surgery the next morning. She was anxious; she didn't like hospitals much. But having Ty by her side helped.

The next morning came early, the sun shining brightly as they wheeled her into the operating room. Ty sat right next to her, holding her hand.

The baby was a little boy, weighting in at seven pounds, eight ounces. Ty cut the cord and laid him on her chest.

"Oh Ty, he's beautiful." Tears ran down her cheeks.

Ty nodded, a tear sliding down his face. "He's perfect, Amy." He kissed her lips.

"I love you."

When she was settled in her room, Ty went to find the family and to get Mandy. He opened the door slowly, peering in to see Amy resting. He put his finger up to his lips, telling Mandy to be quiet.

He lifted her up on the bed, letting her lean over to kiss Amy's cheek. Amy's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, there's my girl." She kissed Mandy back.

"Mommy," she whispered, "see my new shirt that Aunt Lou bought me?" She leaned back so Amy could see the writing.

"BIG SISTER." Amy smiled. "That's you! Did you thank her?" Mandy shook her head, her eyes looking over to the bassinette. "Would you like to see your brother?" Amy asked.

Mandy's eyes grew wide. "Can I?"

Ty raised the bed up a bit, placing Mandy up next to Amy. Walking over to the bassinette, he picked up his son. He placed the baby in Amy's arms and kissed her forehead.

He stepped back, preparing to take a picture of his family, when Amy's beautiful blue eyes capture his. She held him in her gaze, overwhelming Ty with the love that flowed from her heart.

She was his wife, the mother of his children, the love of his life. Amy had taught him what true love really is, trusting him with a precious gift.

Her heart.

The End


End file.
